


Are You Worth It?

by Risafi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Lesbians, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Relationship(s), Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, girlxgirl relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risafi/pseuds/Risafi
Summary: A series of one shots for my favourite ships in this series. Different themes and plot points with possible OOC for the sake of characters struggling to find themselves again.May add more ships in the future that are briefly mentioned in each story





	1. Tomoe's story

Tomoe was never one to be known as selfish; and often people would wonder if she was even capable of the notion. Moca would often tease her to say her selfish gland was broken and she’d get a migraine if she did anything other than give. Ran was always quick and curt to try curb the behaviour because she thought it bothered Tomoe.

  
Tomoe knew it bothered her, but once again she was thinking of how it would upset Moca to know how she really felt. Which in turn she wondered if her friend had a point.  
It had started when she was quite young; people relying on her to lean on when things got tough. Always needing her guidance to walk a better path. Which of course Tomoe would do, because she was always taught to help those in need. However, at what point to pull back she was left with an open ended answer;

  
‘When you feel like you can’t give anymore.’

  
She never knew what it meant, even after countless girls using her up to make themselves feel better emotionally. She was always just, there. She took the endless lines of ‘oh Tomoe why can’t you be a boy so I can date you?!’ on the chin, but deep down it cut deep. If she were to now look at her heart, it would barely be intact from the emotional strain she put up with.

  
But as long as everyone else was smiling, she had no reason to drag that down with her.

  
Ako was always allowed to lean on her; she was family. Ako looked up to her as the coolest and nicest person around, and Tomoe would never want to wipe that smile off her baby sister’s face. But even being put on a pedestal was exhausting, and she could feel it crumble under her feet the more she played along.

  
“So tell her that you don’t want to be seen that way all the time.” Ran had said as they were making notes to sheet music. Blunt and to the point as always. “Be selfish for once in your life.”

  
But Tomoe laughed it off as she always did.  
…  
She had found Himari in the local park, sitting on a bench and sobbing about how she felt like her performances at practice were dragging the whole band down. Exactly as always, Tomoe had swooped in and began to comfort the poor girl. Tomoe had felt like they were getting closer in the band, but she still wanted to stay at arms length emotionally for the offchance she was reading too much into it.

  
And then her reasoning came into play after Himari composed herself.

  
“Thanks Tomoe. If you were a boy, I’d never let you go!”

  
Tomoe gave a look that she brushed aside, but she admitted to herself it had still stung a little. “Y-yeah, I get that a lot. It’s nothing, really. You’re a good friend and part of the band so you have to keep that chin up, yeah?”

  
Himari gave an enthusiastic nod as she wiped an eye. “Thankyou Tomoe, you really are a good friend!”

  
Days later, an embarrassed Himari and Moca turned up to practice, hand-in-hand. And it wasn’t just to keep together to run across the street either. On the outside Tomoe smiled and prodded teasingly, but on the inside she felt another strike across her heart. Moca was far from being a boy, so she wondered if that was just her way of saying that she only saw her as a friend. Tomoe would’ve probably preferred that now she was faced with it.

  
She distanced herself from the group and pretended to fiddle with a symbol to save face that she could feel falling. She couldn’t let it get the better of her right before their practice, Ran would never forgive her if she fumbled now.

  
“The symbol is fine, you don’t need to pretend.” Ran’s voice was soft, only for Tomoe to hear. “You need to be selfish just that once.”

  
“I know.” Was the response she gave as she was composed enough to smile back at her. Ran sighed.  
…  
A rare occurrence to which Tomoe and Ran were at her house and in her room. Tomoe was sitting cross legged and flicking through a magazine; which in reality she was staring over it to the milky white legs currently nestled in her beanbag. Ran was as always, absorbed in her phone listening to their latest jam. Her eyes opened to see her friend gazing at her.

  
“Hey…” Ran pulled her earphones out and put her phone in her lap. “Why are you never tired of me?”

  
The red head almost looked shocked at the question, and squinted her eyes slightly. “What does that even mean? Where has this come from all of a sudden? You know I can never get tired of you.”

  
“I can see it in your eyes. I’m constantly expecting you to do your best at practice and not once do you complain.” She slid out and came to sit directly opposite her friend. Ran flicked the magazine closed and placed a hand on hers lazily.

  
“That’s different.” Tomoe stated, not daring to move. “That’s all you ever ask of me, so I will always be happy to do it. The band is one of the most important things in my life, therefore I need to always do my best.”

  
Ran gave her a small grin in response. “You need to be more selfish. Himari and Moca manage to easily.”

  
Tomoe once again questioned why she was saying this.  
…  
Tomoe had decided to catch up with Saya; an equally talented drummer and someone she considered quite like-minded. The table was met with two cups as Saya sat down.  
“I decided to order while you were coming, hope you don’t mind.” She said with a smile and put her phone on the table. Immediately Tomoe noticed there was constant messages from her band members, well mostly Kasumi and Tae, with Arisa occasionally telling them off for harassing her. Tomoe agreed.

  
“How do you deal with being a mother figure all the time? It must get exhausting.” She gave a chuckle and took a sip from the tea. It was perfect.

 

“Sometimes I don’t. Kaoru offers her…advice. It makes me laugh so I feel better despite never knowing what she’s on about.” Saya stirs her tea and looks up. “How come? Are you feeling the pressure with your group?”

  
“I guess so? It stems a little further from the band but I now feel like it’s going to affect them sooner or later.” Tomoe frowned and put her cup down. “Please tell me I’m not being irrational for being tired of giving all the time.”

  
Saya shook her head. “Of course not. Us, Chisato, Kaoru, Lisa…we all will have times where we feel like it’s too much. And that’s okay. We can all-“

  
“-Be selfish for once. Ran tells me that more than I like to hear.” Tomoe finished for her. “I just can’t find a time to be though without it being inappropriate. But I don’t know when I’ll snap either. I don’t want anyone to be burdened because I decided I was done.”

  
“You need to find someone who will be there to see when you’re about to hit that point.” Saya gave a reassuring smile. “For me it’s O-Tae. She’s simple when it comes to showing emotion but a pat on the head always brings me back to the reality that I’ll always be the go to person.”

  
Tomoe sipped her tea thoughtfully in response. She wished it was that simple.  
…  
She found it very silly; sitting in her room and instead of going over her music sheets, was compiling a list of things she was looking for in a person. She wrote down many traits, both good and not so good. A whole page for each. Then she was thinking back to her band. Should she limit herself like that, or was that her starting point?  
She didn’t even know what she was really doing to begin with. To find someone wasn’t to try and fit them into a little niche box, or scout out someone for that. It had to be natural and hit you when you least expect it.

  
Ako poked her head in the doorway, only to see her sister bent over her own lap with her forehead cradled in her hands. She was starting to break. “Sis? Are you okay?”

  
She dropped her hands and looked up with a small smile. “I’m alright, just tired from reading music sheets.”

  
Ako crowned her devious grin, and waved some papers. “You mean these music sheets? That Moca dropped off because you forgot to take them? What are you really doing?”

  
Tomoe hastily began shuffling the sheets as her baby sister let herself in, followed by Moca herself. Both wearing similar Cheshire grins in their wake.

  
“Tomoe, you’re usually a good liar. And better at hiding things.” The other girl stated, making a quick swipe at the paper. One of the only times she was fast.

 

“Let me see!” Ako jumped up a few times, itching to read what was on the paper. “Things I like about people? Are you doing a report for school?”

  
“No, I’m not. I don-t know what I was-“

  
“These are Ran’s traits.” Moca stated, cutting her off.

  
“S-so? Maybe I think they’re alright in a person.” Tomoe could feel her neck starting to turn red.

  
“Do you like Ran?”

  
“Of course I like her. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be her friend.” For some reason, that stung a little to say. Placing herself as a friend and then being disappointed was a feeling she wasn’t unfamiliar with. Maybe…

  
“Oooooooh, sis are you trying to write a poem?!” Ako flung herself on the bed and sat on her knees excitedly. “Can you teach me how to do that when I like someone.”

  
“It’s not like that!” And there it was. That point. Tomoe closed her eyes, instantly feeling regret as the bed stopped moving from Ako no longer bouncing. As quick as she said it, the damage control followed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap like that.”

  
“It’s okay. You’ve been stressed out.” Ako still kept a smile on her face, and she looked at Moca. Who was also staring back like she hadn’t just exploded. Were they really not phased.

  
“See you at the airport tomorrow Tomoe.” Moca waved before leaving. “Pack enough underwear.”

  
Tomoe shook her head.  
…  
Afterglow’s first out of town tour, and first time bunking together for longer than one night. They had ended up with two rooms; one a twin share and the other with two single beds and a rollaway. Himari suggested Moca and Ran share, to which Ran shook her head and said she needed to converse with Tomoe alone some nights so they would be better off. Moca agreed to it strangely quickly.

Tomoe had pretended her stomach didn’t do a huge backflip at the suggestion and her brain wasn’t buzzing as they separated to their rooms to dump their luggage. She acted like her lips weren’t dry and her feet were tingling as they confirmed with their gazes that it was one bed for them both. She bit back the noise she felt itching to come out as Ran kicked off her shoes and peeled one of her two shirts off to dump on the floor.

  
“Ah, I need to go to reception for something, I’ll be back.” Tomoe didn’t wait for a response before leaving the room and walked a few strides down the quieter end of the hall to hold herself. She was psyching herself out for no reason. They had all shared futons before, so why did this feel different.

  
“Tomoe, you forgot your keycard.”

  
She swivelled to see Moca waving it slightly. She placed a finger to her chin. “You don’t want to keep her waiting all night, do you?”

  
Tomoe hesitated before swiping the card from her friend and tutting. “Sometimes I hate it when you smile and this is one of them.”

  
“Don’t feel that way; I’ll keep the others away for a while so you can sort your things out.” She merely turned and held a hand up in her leave.

  
Tomoe knew exactly why this was happening but she wasn’t sure if she wanted it. She decided to try and think of something to say before reaching the door. One thing popped in her mind as she swiped the card and walked back in.

  
That one thing left as she saw Ran on the bed, leaning back on the headboard and reading a book. Something Tomoe guessed she had taken up recently or at least while they were waiting to perform. She averted her gaze over the pages, and the book was set aside on the side table.

  
“I snapped at Moca yesterday.” Tomoe started, not at all what she was going for, but it got an eyebrow raise in response. “I didn’t mean to, but she was there when I lost my cool. I know I’m that go to person for everyone, but I also think I need a person to go to when I need it.”

  
“The person needs a person?” Ran blinked and nodded. “Moca told me you didn’t mean it.”

  
“Himari was the straw.”

  
“She and Moca were the straw you mean.” Ran shuffled down to sit on the end of the bed and lean back on her hands. “You were looking for a person in the wrong place?”

  
“I guess so? Maybe I was just too hopeful.”

  
“Have you been selfish at all since I told you to?”

  
“Of course not.” Tomoe rubbed the back of her head. “There hasn’t been a good time.”

  
“Why don’t you be now?”

  
And then it finally hit her. Ran wasn’t pushing her to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. It was the sign; that she wanted to be that person. Ran was letting her know that she wanted this; her way of showing affection.

  
All this time she had been sitting and watching Tomoe fall from grace; and gently pushing her back up in hopes of being pulled up with her. Ran was still waiting now; and then it hit her. That maybe she was being selfish this whole time.

  
She moved closer to Ran, their eye contact never breaking. She moved a shaky hand to rest on her friend’s cheek, to which the eye contact broke as Ran closed hers and moved to nestle into the touch. She soon moved her gaze back, and eyelids flickered as if to say it was okay.

  
Tomoe leant down, cupping both the other girl’s cheeks and closing her eyes as they closed the gap. This was her taking what she wanted all along. She dared to move a hand down to grip at her chest lightly, using her body weight to push her into the bed. Everything about Ran was soft, and so their actions should mirror it.

  
Breaking apart, and wiping Ran’s lip with her thumb, Tomoe smiled. “If it’s okay with you, I want to be a little more selfish.”

  
“Then do it.” Ran was serious, and stern. “Take all that you need.”

  
Tomoe didn’t need telling twice as she moved to kiss her again.  
…  
Moca flicked around a keycard in her fingers, walking right past their room. “I think we’ve left enough time. Let’s go check in.”

  
“I think you should leave them be.” Himari placed hands on hips as her girlfriend ignored her in favour of opening the door. “Moca-“

  
“Shhhh!” She cut Himari off, beckoning for her and Tsugumi to come in.

  
Ran was laying partially on her side, arms cradling shoulders and a mop of red hair in her chest. Tomoe had a lazy grip on her waist; both sleeping peacefully. Ran had a small smile on her face, and shuffled to cuddle into Tomoe more. Moca placed her hands in her pockets and began to shuffle backwards to reverse the three out quietly.

  
“Was that the plan all along?” Tsugumi asked as the door shut behind them. “When did you know about that?”

 

Moca gave a grin in response.

  
“When Ran started to tell her to be selfish.”


	2. Kaoru's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the rating of implied sexual content, and Kaoru is slightly OOC when it concerns Michelle. I personally think she's thinking it's a real bear for a laugh, but it's wishful thinking.   
> A bit longer than the first, but each story is a setting foundation for a possible other side of the relationship story.

Kaoru knew that she could sometimes be a bit over the top and often would confuse or intimidate people, but she also knew that as long as she played the part and played it well, she would be showered in affection and praise. Many a lady (and sometimes gentlemen) fell for her Princely charms and outspoken poetic phrases, and she of course lapped up every ounce of attention.

But there was a point where everyone had to break.

There was one reason she wondered if it was worth continuing to be who she was; which in turn was the same reason she was who she was today. The guidance of the person she cared about the most in her life in turn walked away from the monster she created.

Kaoru had tried it all; offerings of flowers, quotes from Shakespeare and Hamlet, trying to delay her time in the backstage room just to be near her. But no matter how hard she tried and what card she tried to pull, Chisato would always play a trump card to avoid her further.

Crack by crack, the mask Kaoru wielded began to crumble and fall off; and she was terrified of the result. How long could it last until the world saw the real her; the withdrawn, strange child that had trouble making friends? When would she be asked to leave her band, considering she was scouted for the purpose of drawing a crowd with her charms? Would anyone be there to pick her up and help her clean up the pieces?

No one. She knew deep down, she had no one to fall back on. And she felt like she was too late to start finding anyone.

…

How many times had this scene played out? Hundreds? Thousands? She had honestly lost count. Kaoru would enter the cafe square, seeing her object of affection sitting peacefully at a table on her own and engrossed in her cup of whatever she had ordered. Kaoru had lost tally of the different ways she had approached the table, only to be dismissed from immediately. For some reason, she had another way in mind today. Chisato looked up as she placed down her cup, and immediately stood while adjusting her skirt. She grabbed her bag; and attempted to brush past without so much as a hello.

“We used to be close.” Was all the taller female uttered. It made the blonde stop in her tracks.

“Used to being the keywords.” The response was blunt and cutting as usual. “We’ve grown up in separate paths. Things change.”

Kaoru said nothing in response, and only stood in place. She waited until she heard footsteps before continuing on her path. She slowed a little to see that the cup was still half full, and she felt a jabbing sensation in her heart. Was Chisato really stooping to that level to avoid what she created? Kaoru shook her magnificent head before entering Circle; and greeting the staff as she made her way to the studio room. She let herself in, before closing the door and leaning on it with a heavy sigh.

“I think that’s the longest I’ve ever seen your face. I actually thought you couldn’t be sad.”

Kaoru jumped, and regained her composure to give a smile in the voice’s direction. “Ah Misaki, I didn’t see you there my little kitten. Is it just you here?”

“Yeah, Kokoro played around with my mixer again yesterday so I’m tuning it all back up before the rest get here.” Misaki had by now let the comments slide off her back. She glanced at the Mascot suit beside her. “Michelle is-“

“Right there on the floor, waiting for you to adorn her and wear her proudly.” Kaoru cut her off as she stalked over to sit on a nearby chair.

Misaki gave her a look that was hard to decipher. “Are you…feeling okay? Should I be calling someone?”

Crimson eyes closed and plum locks flicked in the motion of a shaken head. “I am well aware of the situation. However, for those that are still innocent and see Michelle as the main lead; I feel it is my duty to keep the kittens smiling and play along.”

“But you do that when they’re not around.”

“Ah, but you see. There are many little kittens that see Michelle; what if they were to overhear and have hearts broken? Or worse; falling for the wrong hero?” Kaoru flicked her hand up as she spoke.

“Okay, so you’re not as big a dummy as I thought you were.” Misaki gave a slight chuckle. Her expression soon turned to a frown. “I can’t help but feel like you need to talk to someone. And not like a series of poems and confusing one liners, but to actually talk. We have time.”

The older woman stared into grey eyes for a moment; there was something oddly comforting and inviting about them. “I…suppose if you’re willing to listen then I can indulge.

“When I was young, I used to be considered a very withdrawn and weird little girl. I used to play make believe, but elaborate stories that no one else understood. I’m sure you’ll find it hard to believe but I would honestly get upset when I had to talk to people and I had no friends.”

“I kind of suspected it. But go on.” Misaki unfolded her arms and lightly leant on her mixing table.

“I had one friend who understood. We were inseparable. And then when I hit middle school, I began to notice that I was different even further. That I preferred the company of women. I found myself admiring them. But it was something I had to repress until such a time it could be confirmed.”

Misaki gave a few nods. “I can start to form a picture. I think.”

“Anyway, four years ago we moved to high school, this friend and I. However we were to be placed in different schools. Our conflicting timetables and continuous rescheduling made a very large strain on our friendship. I never gave up, but I also thought that I should make other friends. I asked her how I could go about recreating myself so I could be more appealing to others. After all, it was she who always told me that no one liked a cry baby weirdo.”

“Oohhhhhhhh, now things are starting to make so much sense.” Misaki pushed herself back up and decided to move around. “So you decided to take her advice; only to realise that you weren’t doing it for the friendship, but for something more?”

“Precisely my smart little kitten.” Kaoru had moved to lean on the back of the chair. “However, it seemed that the more I created this persona, the less she wanted to do with me. At first I figured that it was because of her profession; but now I think that she is ashamed of me. She hasn’t looked me in the eye since the day we said we were moving to different schools.”

“Ah, well that’s rough. But it makes so much sense now.”

“I feel like today was the wakeup call that maybe I am hanging onto something that was doomed from the beginning. That I should consider focusing my energy into someone else.”

“You know what? I think you really should.” A hesitant hand was placed on Kaoru’s shoulder, before moving in an awkward petting motion. “Pining after someone who made you think you needed to change to be somebody isn’t healthy.”

Kaoru placed a hand over the top. “Thankyou for listening to me, and I apologise for my poor performance. The mask may crumble but the show must go on.”

“Annndddddd we’re back to weird.” Misaki sighed and pulled her hand away. “But uh, if you ever want to talk like, normally? I’ll be around.”

“I thank you deeply.” Kaoru breathed deep from her nose and relaxed back in the chair.

The door clicked open, and a very timid looking Kanon entered. Upon seeing the two, she immediately blushed and looked away.

“S-sorry! I thought I’d be late.” She stammered, occasionally looking up and then quickly away when she met eyes with Misaki. Kaoru was more focused on Misaki’s reddening ears. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Nah, nothing that couldn’t be finished another time anyway.” Misaki replied casually. Then she suddenly was eyeing Kanon off like it was the first time she’d actually seen her. “Actually, out of curiosity. When are you seeing Chisato next? I need to you to try and get some info out of her for us.”

Kanon had shuffled over, and was standing with hands behind her back and looking between the two. “W-why? And do you think I’m the best person to do that?”

“Of course. You’re probably her closest friend.” Misaki noticed Kaoru looking down at her hands at the comment. “We need to find out what Chisato’s deal is with like…relationships. Kind of. Along those lines.”

Kanon raised her eyebrows as she started to put the pieces together. “H-how am I going to do that though? I can’t just ask her can I?”

“Probably not. You may need to steer in that direction with your own questions.” Misaki moved closer to Kanon. “Why don’t you pretend that you’re asking advice about someone in the band to ask them out or something? I’m sure she’ll believe you.”

Kanon swallowed hard.

…

“Something on your mind? You seem a bit more flustered than usual today.”

Kanon jumped from the sound of Chisato’s voice bringing her back from her thoughts. Misaki had made her a list of ways to approach the subject, but she had lost it and was struggling to remember if she read any of it beforehand.

“O-oh! Sorry. I was just thinking about something.” Kanon decided to resort to plan B, which was fake it enough that Chisato would take the bait. “U-uhm. Can I ask for some advice?”

“Of course you can.” Chisato picked her tea up. “And as my closest friend I will aim to give you the best advice I can.”

“T-thank you. I know you’ll do your b-best.” Kanon began scrunching her skirt hem in her hands. “I’m not really confident in reading people, and I don’t know how to tell if someone likes me the way I like them, but lately I feel like Kaoru is giving me a bit more affection than usual. What should I do?”

Chisato was mid sip with eyes closed; however they snapped open very quickly at the mention of the other female’s name. She stopped her drinking, and lowered the cup back down slowly. She felt a bit of a twinge in her stomach, but tried to ignore it while looking at her friend’s hopeful face.

“I-I see. Well, I know that she has a tendency to act like that to every woman she comes across. I don’t want to be rude, but I think you should maybe think about pursuing someone else in your band before that…one.”

Kanon gave a few small nods. “I thought so. She just seems so mature and loving so I guess that’s where my judgement was clouded.” She twiddled her thumbs. “What do you think of her then? Like, really?”

Chisato placed a finger to her lip to look like she was torn on the answer. Then she pictured her friend. Wearing a white blouse and black pants. Tie was loosely strewn around her neck, hair out of it’s usual ponytail and messily framing her face. Her red eyes gazing deeply up at her, before leaning down and kissing at her exposed stomach. Chisato could only watch lovingly seeing those locks moving between her thighs-

“I don’t really.” She said, her hands now placed firmly in her lap, one clamped around the other tightly. “I’m just another woman to her in the end.”

Kanon gave a final nod as the conversation began to steer in a new direction.  

…

Chisato had arrived as usual in the café; ready to go to the counter and order her usual. However, upon looking up, she noticed Kanon and Misaki standing to the side. Both were leant over a phone, and talking in hushed tones. The expressions on their faces was what made Chisato curious enough to divert her destination.

“You both look a little troubled for a Saturday afternoon. Problems with practice?” She questioned, seeing Misaki look up and Kanon looking like she was about to whimper.

“You could say that. You haven’t seen Kaoru at all today have you?”

Chisato shook her head. “no, can’t say that I have. Why, is something wrong?”

Kanon’s face made the knots in her stomach twist. “S-she hasn’t been answering our calls or messages. She didn’t t-turn up for theatre practice either. No one knows where she is.”

“I see.” Chisato flicked her hair and pretended to act calm. “I’ll try her after my appointment and get back to you alright? Don’t stress, I’m sure she’s just been held up.”

She turned on her heel and left before she got an answer from either two. She knew Kaoru very well, and this habit had only ever happened once before. And she was ashamed to remember she was the reason; and was hoping that it wasn’t because of her again today. She turned a corner and slowed down as she came to a house that she hadn’t visited in a long time. She hesitated before stepping up and knocking on the door a few times.

She thought she heard movement behind the door, and decided to send a simple ‘open up’ text. The sound of a notification went off, and shortly the door opened just wide enough to let her inside. She slipped in, and heard the door close as she stood in the hall.

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to let me in, but I’m glad yo-“ She turned around mid sentence, and felt her breath catch in her throat.

Kaoru seemed to have just left her bed; her hair out and messy. Her sleeping shirt was unbuttoned enough to let the eyes wander; but was ridden up her wide hips and exposing her boyleg undergarments. Her face was devoid of makeup; yet her ruby eyes were glistened. Chisato then realised that the older woman’s eyes were puffy, from crying.

“I apologise, I didn’t think I’d have company.” Her voice was weak despite attempting to still sound like usual. She shuffled past Chisato, who still couldn’t find the means to speak. She did however follow her friend; who was heading towards a bedroom. “I’ll put some pants on at the very least.”

Chisato stopped Kaoru, grabbing her arm. “Don’t worry about that, sit.” She pulled the taller woman to the bed and waited for her to take a seat. She placed her hands on Kaoru’s shoulders. “Everyone has been worried about you.”

“I’ll have to apologise profusely, I just couldn’t find the energy to leave.” Kaoru looked up, and Chisato found it hard to breathe once more.

Those red eyes staring up at her made her think back to the thoughts she had been having lately. The position of Kaoru’s shirt made it easy to see the definition of her chest outside of her tight fitting outfits. The way her hands moved up to rest on her hips made Chisato come back down to Earth.

“I’m sorry.” She finally spoke, hands gripping tighter. “I thought if I pushed you away then I would be able to find it easier to focus on my work. But you just make it so hard; especially now.”

“It wasn’t you.” Was her soft response. “The mighty have to fall at some point and today was the day for me.”

“Kao-chan…”Chisato shook her head. “Just be honest with me. Let me help you like I should’ve been doing all along.”

Kaoru relaxed her head back down for a moment, before looking back up again. Her expression was raw; true emotions. Her grip on the other girl’s hips tightened before pulling her closer. “C-chii-chan…please just stay with me.”

She melted at the touch, moving to sit on Kaoru’s lap, legs balancing on the bed and her chest pressed close. “Do you realise how hard it is to pretend that I don’t care about you hitting on other women? Having your fanbase able to handle you without someone trying to turn it into a scandal? To see you take words I thought were advice for someone else back then. I don’t need poetic words and gestures to be impressed.”

Kaoru moved her hands up Chisato’s body, her shirt pushing up with the motion. She rest them on her waistline, and gave the first smile she felt was sincere in a long time. “How long were you going to string me along? Until I gave up? Which you and I both know would be very hard to do.”

“I know, and that’s why I’m here now.” She relaxed down so they were eye to eye. “I don’t want to run or push anymore. It’ll be so hard to keep it private, but I want this to be what it should’ve been for a while now.”

“Chi-“ Kaoru was stopped mid sentence as she felt lips pressed against hers. Instinct kicked in as she pulled the smaller woman close to her, and lifted her up. Only to turn and lower them both back down on the bed. Her touches were gentle despite wanting to just tear the blouse off.

They broke away, and Chisato ran a hand over Kaoru’s chest. She thumbed the fabric of her bra cup, flicking the lace playfully. “There’s the Kao-chan I know.”

“You’re awfully embarrassing.” She remarked, leaning down so their bodies were pressed against one another. “Calling me that in here of all places.”

“You love it.” She giggled, hands moving to weave through purple locks.

“I love you.” Kaoru responded, firmly as she could muster past her shy grin. “Chi-chan.”

Chisato complied by pulling her face down to ravish in more kisses. One hand left to grab the larger hand, guiding it to the small of her back and to her skirt zipper. No words spoken as they pushed clothes off and readjusted to a new position to kiss one another passionately. It came to a point where Chisato’s dream was going to play out.

“Please.” Was all she mustered as she stared into those ruby eyes. Chisato closed her eyes as she felt lips move down from her stomach, and play out better than she could ever imagine.

…

Wearing your significant other’s shirt to bed was a common concept; and Chisato happily cuddled into the shirt she was adorned with and pulling the covers closer to her face. She knew she was alone in the bed, but she wanted to pretend she was sleeping for a little bit longer. She could hearing the water running in the next room; shortly shutting off. One thing she did like about the new Kaoru was the excessive hygiene awareness. Even if it was borderline ocd.

“Are you able to stay here?” Kaoru was leaning on her doorframe, pushing off and making her way back to the bed. She shivered slightly as she slid in and enveloped the other woman in a tight embrace. “I’d hate for you to have to leave when you look so tired.”

“I don’t have to be home until tomorrow morning.” She responded lazily, wriggling around so she could face the chest of her friend. She looked a lot better without the shirt. “And the way we are now it would be a crazy thought to leave.” She soon moved her gaze up to Kaoru’s face. “I just want to make one thing clear about our arrangement.”

“And that is?” Kaoru looked back with curiosity.

“In public we have to act as normal. You can have all the girls attention that you want. However, if you touch anyone else in private I’ll break your fingers.”

Kaoru gave a chuckle, and pulled the smaller woman in close. “Darling, there is no one I would rather spend my time with than with you. You’re the only one for me.”


	3. Saya's Story

Saya was used to handling people. She had younger siblings; she saw a variety of people coming through the bakery for business on the daily; she was acquainted with very different bands and of course her own band to tackle every day.

But one person always seemed to catch her off guard when she finally thought she had them figured out.

She figured Tae was an inwards expression of Kasumi; they both seemed to have very similar mindsets but were polar opposites to expressing it.

Where Kasumi was naïve, Tae was simple. Yet at times Saya caught that glimpse of seriousness that made her question whether it was even the same person or not at that point. And to be honest it scared her just a little bit with how unpredictable it was. And in turn she had no idea how to respond to it.

Like now, upon entering Arisa’s basement late after an issue arising at home with her siblings. Tae was standing in front of her; eyes staring deep into her eyes. Saya swallowed hard, wondering if this was a result of her lateness or if she had done something wrong.

Soon however, Tae lifted her hand and began stroking Saya’s hair. Her face softened completely and a smile formed; the old Tae seeming to have disappeared entirely. Saya relaxed into the stroking and gave a relieved smile in response.

“Better.” Tae finally commented while retracting her hand.

…

“I’m here!” Saya waved a bag around as she made her way down the stairs. “I had to do some housework before coming so sorry about my clothes.”

“Saya!” Kasumi jumped up, hugging her tightly. She then pulled back. “Your hair is down! Arisa! Look, isn’t she cute?”

Arisa rolled her eyes in response. “Just get off her and let her settle in a little bit will ya?”

Saya shrugged and lifted her hand up to show her lacky band on her wrist. “I just ran out of time to tie it up. But thanks for the compliment.”

Tae looked up from her guitar, and her brows raised a little higher than usual. She gently set her instrument down, and beckoned with her hand for Saya to come to her. Kasumi let her go and stood with a grin on her face as her friend made her way over. Tae moved so Saya could sit infront of her.

“Here, I’ll do it.” She didn’t wait for a response and lifted Saya’s hand to take her hair ties off.

Saya looked at Rimi and Arisa, who both were grinning back in response. So naturally Saya was beginning to be suspicious. But then, what did she have to be suspicious about? They were friends, and she had offered to do her hair. It was completely innocent, right?

Saya allowed Tae to run her hands through her hair; fingertips massaging her scalp. Eventually there was tugging of her hair and it was back up in her usual fashion and the tie sitting up in a neat knot.

“Thanks Tae, apprecia-“ She was cut off by arms draped over her shoulders and hugged her collarbone. Saya gave a small chuckle before relaxing and leaning back in the hug; Tae’s cheek rubbig against her shoulder blade. “I should be late more often.”

“Please don’t.” Arisa said with a groan.

…

“Kasumi! Slow down a little and wait for us alright?”

Saya sighed as she watched Kasumi running ahead of the group so they could get a good spot at the café for a change of pace; Arisa and Rimi close on her tail and calling for her to slow down. The only one that seemed to be content with a slow pace was Tae, who would usually follow without a second thought. However today she was walking so close that they were almost holding hands. And at one point Saya was convinced there was a blatant attempt to grab her hand that soon was given up. To which Saya wouldn’t have minded if Tae just asked. There was nothing wrong with them holding hands right?

“Oh.” Tae suddenly stopped and it caused Saya to stop with a jerk reaction and turn around. She wasn’t sure what her friend had seen, but she was eyeing a small shop window with great intent. No words were spoken as she stepped in and the door closed behind her. Minutes passed before she came out, holding a small, white paper back with a grin on her face. “You didn’t have to wait for me.”

“It’s okay, I wanted to.” Saya responded as they fell into step again. “So what did you buy?”

“I’ll show you once we sit down with everyone.” Tae replied softly, her cheeks tinged pink.

She had bought a few little trinkets; including a very fluffy hairtie with small bunny eyes on it, and presented it to Saya. She could only give a very grateful smile as her hair was adorned with the gift. Arisa gave a snicker.

…

“You can share the bed with Tae. I want to actually have my own space and she can’t sleep on the floor.” Arisa made the statement as they were all getting settled down for the night in her bedroom. Kasumi seemed to be pleased with the notation and Rimi gave a giggle as she wriggled into the covers of her futon.

“Are you sure? I’d feel bad taking your bed, even If it is for one night.” Saya had missed the last few get togethers so she was slightly confused with the arrangement. On the other hand, she felt a bit of warmth in the pit of her stomach at the reality that she would be sharing the bed with Tae alone. “Are you a bit of a light sleeper?”

“Yeah. I am. And I figured that if we’re practising tomorrow I want as much sleep as possible; if Kasumi will leave me alone that is.” Arisa gave a glare in the other girl’s direction, who in turn was oblivious and smiling widely.

“You guys just need to admit you like each other already.” Saya laughed as she clambered over the bed to get into the covers.

“Says you. Kasumi, get off!”

“But Arisa we can cuddle with Rimi!”

“I-I’d rather just be here alone, if that’s okay.”

Tae stepped in shortly after, giving a yawn and shuffled over to the bed. She seemed surprised, but happy at the sleeping arrangement as she climbed over and slipped under the covers. Saya gave a smile back and slid down to lay beside her, looking up at the roof. The light went off shortly after, and she closed her eyes.

She wasn’t sure how long she was asleep for, but she felt herself laying on her side when she opened her eyes. She was met with closed eyes in a too close proximity, and felt her breath hitch. All she had to do was turn around and it would be fine right? Until she felt arms pull her close. When did those hands get on her back? She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Maybe this was just a reflex? Saya knew it was probably an unconscious thing, but she decided to place her arm on her waist loosely. And suddenly that warmth was coming back. Her ears were burning. And could feel her heart pounding in her chest. And as she opened her eyes again, she was met with lips grazing on hers. She froze up, and refused to move. And as soon as it started, it was over and Tae had moved down to cuddle up to Saya’s neck. She breathed out in relief, and decided to just stay as they were before closing her eyes again to sleep.

When they awoke again, it wasn’t even mentioned, and Saya was almost disappointed that Tae didn’t realise what she had done. Of course Arisa laughed about it, knowing all about it.

…

“Are you just ignoring it all or are you that oblivious?”

Saya looked up with a spoon in her mouth to Arisa leaning over her table at the café. Arisa shook her head and rolled her eyes at the blank response. “With Tae. She gets upset when you’re late for practice. She insists on doing your hair. She’s buying you stuff and stuck to you like glue everywhere we go. Have you not noticed all that or do I have to spell it out for you?”

Saya pulled the spoon from her mouth and shook her head. “I’ve noticed. But I didn’t think much of it…Does she not do that with you guys?”

“No! All she does is whine when you’re not there too. She’s head over heels for you! She wont say it because she wont know how to! She’s at home, go do something about it please!?”

“Alright, alright. I’ll go see her. And you go and tell Kasumi how you feel in the meantime because you’re just as painful to watch.” Saya got up and pet the shorter girl’s head as she silently fumed before walking off in the direction of Tae’s house.

She soon regretted it as it started to rain and she forgot her umbrella for the day. Despite her parents badgering her to take it. But she was too close to her destination to turn back now. She’d just have to pray she didn’t catch a cold instead.

She knocked on the door hastily, holding her soaked arms and listening for the sounds of footsteps. It felt like ages, but soft padding made its way to the door and it opened. Tae was on the other side, head cocked to the side. “You’re all wet.”

“Yes I know, I forgot my umbrella.” Saya shivered a little. “Arisa told me that I might’ve been missing some signs you’re sending me lately and I had to confirm it.”

Tae stepped out, the door closing behind her. She slowly moved a hand to push Saya’s bangs across her forehead; and gave a smile as her hand trailed down her cheeks and to gently grip her chin. She moved in fast, taking Saya’s lips with her own and kissing softly. Saya melted into the kiss, moving her hands up to rest on her collarbone and gripping her jumper softly. She opened her mouth just a little to move position, and instead felt a tongue dart in. She made a noise of surprise, but made no effort to break away until they both needed air. They both panted slightly, and Saya gave a nervous chuckle.

“Is that good enough?” Tae asks, letting her hands fall to the other girl’s hips. “Or do I need to get you more hairties?”

Saya laughed and moved closer. “You don’t have to, but it would be nice to do that for your girlfriend wouldn’t it?”


	4. Moca's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories all kind of tie in together; so when reading it's kind of the order the couples get together.   
> Drunk Moca and some MocaRan for a friend because why not. It'll come into play in Ran's story later on.

She wasn’t even sure how it even happened; but she had Himari after weeks of her trying to show signs. Moca wasn’t one to be romantic or generally find an interest in anything at all except food, but her teasing about Himari’s appearance began to have some meaning behind it. And the accidental brushes of the hand resulted of her grabbing for it and holding it. She’d find herself hoping Himari wouldn’t be so nice to the others and show her that sort of affection. And when she saw Tomoe getting closer all Moca wanted to do was claim Himari as hers.

But when it was Himari that made the first move; sliding in behind her after sport class one afternoon after everyone had left, and kissed her upon the question of what she was doing, Moca knew she had nothing to worry about as far as the others in the band were concerned.

What she didn’t count on was the love Himari had for Kaoru still hovering.

At first she told herself that it was fine and it was all innocent. She had no reason to get jealous over it because it was only when they first came across her. It was fine, Moca was her girlfriend and she’d get over it eventually.

But days turned to months. And Moca was now getting tired of it.

Tired of being put to the side for someone who Himari could never have. The rumours of the other woman being in a relationship were surfacing, and even at that point, Kaoru put her band first. Moca wouldn’t be surprised if she was dating one of them and just didn’t want to ruin the fun of flirting with everyone in a skirt.

Today seemed to be the same as always; Himari and Moca would walk to practice, hand-in-hand. They reached Circle and there was Kaoru; though today she was sitting at a table with a strained look her face. A persistent girl was hovering around the table, and it was clear she wasn’t going to leave without yes as the answer.

“I should help her!” Himari stated just that little bit too eagerly.

Moca pulled her hand away, making Himari turn to her puzzled. Moca pulled on her jacket irritably as she turned to the door. “I’ll go inside. Go help your stupid old lady.”

She entered without giving Himari the opportunity to dispute her; door slamming behind her and cutting the sound of the bustling café off. Moca didn’t understand what was so great about someone so fake like that; she was old, and dumb, and was way too handsome. Her jaw locked at the jealous thoughts; and as she looked up the rest of their group had stopped and were just staring back in complete silence. Tsugumi swallowed hard.

“Are you okay Moca?” She stepped out from her keyboard and made her way over. “You look like you’re in pain.”

“No.” She let her face relax, but her head was buzzing. “I’m okay.”

“Moca, what the hell?!”

Himari came in shortly after, looking like she had probably gone and thrown the other girl for good measure. “Kaoru heard you call her an old lady!”

Moca’s face went stony as she turned back around. “She IS old. She left school already so she’s basically like forty now.”

“She’s only nineteen! Don’t be so mean!”

“I am not nice to old ladies.”

“Oi, guys-“ Tomoe had tried to interject.

“She’s a lovely, talented lady who has done absolutely nothing to deserve what you said!” Himari raised her voice; Ran had since gotten up from her seat and backed as far away as possible.

“Then why don’t you just go and be with her then if she’s so amazing!” Moca snapped back; hands balled into fists. “Why are you even with me if you’re in love with that cow?!”

Himari’s eyes bulged at the sentence; she was frozen in place as Moca shoved past her. All that followed was the sound of the studio door slamming shut. Moments passed, and Himari could only look at the floor as tears began to form.

“O-oh…” Tsugumi stuttered and made a move for the door. “Moca! Come back!”

Another slam of the door. Ran peered up and over from behind the drumkit; and Tomoe instantly was at Himari’s side to try and get her to stop crying.

“She’s never spoken to me like that anymore.” Himari gave a small hiccup as Tomoe rubbed her back.

“She doesn’t speak like that ever.” Ran began sending a message on her phone. “Tomoe, take her home. We’re done here.”

“Ran-“ Tomoe started, but stopped as she watched her partner exit the room abruptly. She gave a sigh. “C’mon. Let’s get you home.”

…

They hadn’t spoken in a week.

Which for a group so close; it was concerning. Ran was always going to be there for Moca, and Tomoe would be Himari’s shoulder to cry on. They had both clashed and fought in the meantime leaving Tsugumi to try calm both sides down. It got to the point that the fights were causing strain on Ran and Tomoe’s relationship. Both had decided to step back for a bit and strengthen their own bond again before trying with the other two again. Tsugumi took control over both sides and kept them up to date on the progress.

One night, three weeks later Ran and Tomoe were met with silence from their phones. No news was good news as far as they were concerned. A night to themselves without any distractions.

Ran’s breath hitched in a small noise as she had lips attached to her neck. Tomoe’s right hand was wrapped around her back, pressing their bodies close and holding Ran’s shirt up. Her other hand slowly sliding up her partner’s body; her fingertips finally reaching the top of her bra…

A loud bang on the door interrupted an otherwise quiet night.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Tomoe sat up bolt right, a growl in her voice. She pushed herself up off Ran and the couch, hastily patting down her hair and adjusting her shirt. Ran watched her reach for the handle as she pulled her shirt down and tried to dull her reddened face.

“Pants!” She exclaimed, pointing in Tomoe’s direction and stopping her from opening the door.

“Shit.” Tomoe quickly zipped and buttoner her pants back up, and gave a sigh with the reality of what they were interrupted from and swung the door open. “Moca? Hey are you okay?”

The other girl looked up with slightly heavy lidded eyes, and fell forward into Tomoe’s collarbone; wrapping her arms around her waist. “Tomoe-chin, I’m sorry.”

“Wait, why are you sorry? Come on, come inside.” Tomoe’s frustration of being cockblocked whittled away instantly as she struggled to pull Moca in. “Ran’s on the couch.”

Ran sat up, allowing Tomoe to drop their friend on the couch. Moca on the other hand pulled her in and put her head on her taller friend’s chest. “Noooooo, stay a little longer.”

Tomoe gave a frustrated sigh and gently pried the other girl from her. “I don’t know how, but she’s probably drunk.” She stood up and folded her arms. “Meaning we should probably keep her here overnight.”

Ran nodded with a slight groan. “Yeah, we’ll have to do that. We can have another night alone some other time.”

Moca seemed to be coherent enough to listen in. “I’m sorry I ruined your date.”

“It’s okay, what’s important is you’re safe with us.” Tomoe gave her a pat on the head. “I think I’ll head out and grab some food for us. Give you two time to chat, alright?”

She leant down to kiss Ran’s cheek softly, and gave a sympathetic grin before moving and kissing Moca’s forehead. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Ran looked at her friend, and her nose wrinkled from the lingering smell of alcohol. She gave a sigh, and opened her arms. “Come here.”

Moca clumsily moved and crawled over Ran, pushing her down into the couch by her shoulder. The other girl made a noise in protest as she felt her friend’s body press down to trap her; and lips pressing against hers. She kept her mouth tight, not knowing how to move without shoving Moca off and potentially hurting her in the process. She felt a hand grip at her chest, and she let her mouth slip open with a gasp. Only to feel a tongue prod inside.

Ran squinted her eyes shut and made more noises of protest; gripping Moca’s arms and using all her arm strength to wrench her away. “Moca.”

The other girl soon realised what she had done, and sat back with a blank expression on her face. Ran sat up, finger on her bottom lip. Moca’s lip trembled, and she gave a sniff as a tear rolled down her face. Ran instantly grabbed her friend and held her; trying to forget what happened.

“You’re so drunk.” Ran could smell it on her. “You don’t deserve to be feeling like this.”

“Raan~” She cooed, head now laying on her shoulder. “Why her? Why am I not like her?”

“Because you’re you and you shouldn’t ever change that.” Ran stroked the small of her friend’s back in small circles. “You’ve done nothing wrong and you shouldn’t punish yourself over it.”

“I don’t want to fight anymore.” Moca replied with a slight whine. “I l-love her Ran.”

“I know you do.” Ran pulled her closer, not wanting to make eye contact. “I know. We’ll fix this okay, we’ll fix it. But you need to not think about it tonight. Just think about the food coming and then about sleeping in a comfy bed next to us.”

“Tomoe-chin.” Moca scrunched her face up in Ran’s shoulder. “She’s gonna hate me.”

“No she wont; don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” Ran stroked her back as soothingly as she could. “Just relax.”

Neither spoke a word as Tomoe came home, bags in hand and a loving smile. Nothing was spoken about their actions as Tomoe doted on Moca and helped her eat her food with laughter. And as Ran tucked her sleeping friend in the spare futon before climbing into bed with the one she loved, nothing was said as she curled up against red hair.

…

“We haven’t practised in a month, is this a good idea to be doing this?” Tsugumi asked, carrying a bag full of cusp of milk tea. “I know Himari and Moca texted last night but-“

“I’m sure it won’t be as bad as we think.” Tomoe said with a grin, grabbing the studio door and opening it. Her grin soon dropped as they were both met with yells at each other.

Ran was sitting in the corner, her leg bouncing at an alarming rate and she chewed her lip. Moca was standing closer to her, and Himari was hatless and seemed to have stomped her foot at some point.

“I just wanted it to be us!” Moca said, her face faultering from anger to her passive stance. “If I wanted other people to be in this I would’ve asked someone from our band to join. But I don’t want anyone else!”

“I’m not in love with anyone else so I don’t know why you’re so mad at me!” Himari’s cheeks were flushed.

“Moca is talking about Kaoru!” Ran suddenly snapped, not being able to just sit and watch anymore. “Moca is asking for loyalty from you!”

“Don’t you even go there with that!” Himari pointed a finger at her. “As soon as your girlfriend was gone you let Moca slobber all over you!”

“OI!” Tomoe slammed the door, yelling as loudly as she could in the sound proof room. “KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!”

All three went quiet, and looked away from each other awkwardly. Ran sat back down and hugged herself, eyes darting at the door.

Tsugumi nodded. “This is getting out of hand! No one is leaving until we sort it out! No band practice until everyone has said their feelings out loud!”

Tomoe pointed at Moca. “You. We’ll talk about your underage drinking later.” The finger moved to Ran. “You. We’re talking about you know what after this.” And she finally landed on Himari. “And you! Need to listen. Moca, tell her why you’re mad. Do not yell, do not shift blame. Just, talk.”

Moca almost seemed too scared to speak, but she decided to lift her gaze to Himari; who was already staring at her. She swallowed hard and nodded once. “I don’t feel good when you fall over other women.”

Himari took a step forward, feeling like she had to do something without speaking back. Moca continued. “I don’t like it when you act the way you do around the old lady. You make me feel like I’ll never be good enough for you. And I don’t understand why we’re together if you don’t want to be exclusive.”

“Moca, I don’t like anyone else.” She finally added, kicking her feet awkwardly. “I just like her acting. She’s not anyone I’d want to be with.”

“It still hurts though.” Moca finally relaxed her arms. “I love you Hii-chan.”

Himari’s lip quivered, and she flailed her arms from her hips outwards to stop herself from crying. But she started to anyway and flung herself at Moca. “I love you too! I promise I’ll give you the love and attention you deserve! I’m sorry I made you feel so bad!”

“I’m sorry I was mad.” Moca held her tightly, nuzzling into her neck. “And said mean things.”

Tomoe and Tsugumi both looked away awkwardly as the other two decided to kiss and make up right in the middle of the studio. Ran was still looking at the floor with folded arms behind them. Moca took Himari’s hand and they began to leave.

“Where are you going now? We still have to practice!” Tomoe gestured her hands out in protest.

“We have to make up some more. Don’t wait up.” Moca gave a wave as the door closed.

“Well, at least that’s sorted.” Tsugumi gave a giggle in response.


	5. Kanon's Story

Kanon had always seen her band dynamic as anything but calm and organised. Chaotic was a better term. Only one person seemed out of place and she found it incredible she was still around all these years later.

But even with everything going on, and Misaki’s attitude of wanting to sink into the floor on a daily basis to try and escape to find normality, lately Kanon had picked up something odd even in her.

Her first giveaway was months ago when she had been asked to fish around Chisato for her stance on relationships. From there; Misaki had seemed oddly calmer in Kaoru’s presence. As if genuinely enjoying her company. Which Kanon was growing suspicious about, because she knew Misaki had a severely low tolerance for the other three and Kaoru’s charms were something she had a resistance to.

Kanon opened the door of the studio, and her heart did a backflip at the sight; then suddenly plummeted.

Misaki was bent over her DJ mixer, laughing alongside Kaoru; who was leaning over on her knees and wheezing. They seemed to be the only ones there too; meaning they had probably told the others to arrive late on purpose. Kanon started to wonder why she had never seen Misaki like this before; she was getting hot in the face over how pretty she was. But then at the same time saddened that she would never make her this happy. She wondered if the ploy with Chisato was to hook her up so Kaoru could swoop in.

Misaki wiped a tear from her eye and leant up, still wheezing while trying to compose herself. “Kanon, hey. When did you get in?”

Kaoru seemed to have completely turned into another human, her face as if she never laughed as she strode over and wrapped an arm around Kanon’s shoulders. “It’s lovely to see you my little kitten, bright and early! Such a wonderful feeling for us all to be together!”

Kanon swallowed hard, wishing Kaoru wasn’t there. Then she felt bad for being jealous. “I-I just got in. It was nice to see you guys so happy.”

“Sorry, we got carried away with something.” Misaki shook her head. “But maybe we should start getting you early to join in with us.”

“Ah, but do you really want such an innocent face to be tainted with such sin we speak of?” Kaoru questioned with that mature look she got. Kanon felt like she was going to be upset with the answer, but a phone ringing washed it all away. “Oh? Who is calling me? One moment, it is Chisato.”

Kaoru answered the phone as she walked out of the studio room, and Kanon suddenly felt warm. She sat down at the drumkit, and swivelled around gently. She was never one for eye contact to begin with but for months she found it particularly hard with the other girl. She felt bad; she was the older of the two and felt like she was supposed to set a positive example.

“Hey, Misaki?” Kanon finally found it in her to speak. “You and Kaoru seem really close now, it’s nice, but a little strange.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess something just clicked when she came to me for girl advice.” She pulled her cap off her head and scratched her crown. “It’s nice to know that she jus pretends to be silly to keep the others happy.”

“So um-“ Kanon stopped, feeling her face heat up.

“Hm?” Misaki moved over, standing beside Kanon a little closer than she usually would. “What’s wrong?”

“A-are you and Kao-“ Kanon stopped with a squeak as the door opened and the three entered the room. Misaki gave a groan and put her cap back on.

“Misaki!” Kokoro pointed at her with determination. “Kaoru said you taught Michelle how to DJ! And since she had to leave us for a while, she suggested you fill in! Isn’t she smart?!”

Kaoru gave a smile and flicked her bangs as if it was something she had been planning for a while. “Kokoro was sad to hear Michelle had to leave and see her family, but I assured her that as you are a great asset to this band that everyone will be thrilled to have you by their side! Plus We all agree you will looking simply divine in the next costume set.”

Kanon looked at Misaki with a hopeful look, in which the girl was shocked. “Oh! Well uh, yeah of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

…

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Kanon said flustered as she sat down opposite Chisato for their regular catchup. “I took a wrong street.”

“It’s fine!” Chisato gave a smile. “I’m sorry I asked to meet up so quickly. Usually I give you time to plan in advance.”

Kanon returned the gesture; and brushed a part of her hair behind her ears. “So, you seemed to be a bit…flustered? Over the phone. If that’s the right word to describe it I guess.”

“Oh, well I guess it can be seen this way. I would say it’s more happier than usual?” Chisato paused to take a sip from her teacup and waited for Kanon to receive her drink ordered in advance to come before continuing. “It’s something that I’ve been keeping for a while, and it’s an absolute that it must be kept a secret. Until at least my contract ends. And you’re my closest and most treasured friend so I feel like I need to share it.”

“Of course!” Kanon felt warm knowing Chisato held her in such high regards as a friend.

“Firstly; have you noticed anything…strange with Kaoru?” She held her chin. “You know, more than normal.”

“Hmmmm,” Kanon pondered hard. She had noticed that Kaoru didn’t seem as into courting girls as she used to. Or at the very least, the act wasn’t as put on as usual. She can’t remember the last time she tried to woo her even. However, she was very all over Misaki. “She hasn’t been hitting on girls as normal. Like she still is kind and says funny things, but I can feel the difference.”

“I thought as much. Hina told me something quite similar.” Chisato’s smile widened at the thought, before she looked around and shuffled her seat so they were sitting next to one another. “Promise me that you will not utter a word to anyone about this.”

“I-I promise! Just tell me.”

“Kaoru and I-we decided that we would,” She motioned with her hand a few times. “And we have a, secret thing going on.”

“Oh…OH!” Kanon threw a hand over her mouth, feeling her face start to redden. She understood where it was going, and instantly imagined herself in that situation. Only it was Misaki hovering over her, and looking as embarrassed as she did. She shook the thoughts from her head. “How bold of you two, then again we are at that age…”

“You disappeared for a second then.” Chisato gave a giggle. “I know, it’s very forward. But we’ve set boundaries to try and live by until it’s okay for us to be out in public.”

“W-well you know what I think about her so you have my blessing and my word.” Kanon said out loud; but inside she could feel something boiling inside her. How could she stand by and watch her friend’s lover have fun with another band member behind her back?

“Thank you. I know it’s a lot to ask but I’m forever grateful for you.” The blonde took another sip of tea and her body seemed to relax.

Kanon could only sip her own tea and hold her tongue.

…

She was going to do it. She didn’t care at this point if she was getting the wrong vibes from Misaki; but she would be damned if she would be caught in something that would ruin many people. She never felt so conflicted in her life but if there was one thing she was true to, it was her friendship.

She had made sure to leave as early as possible; knowing she’d take a wrong turn here and there. But as she predicted she got to Circle early. She greeted the person at the desk; and let herself into the studio. Misaki was already there, thumbing at a clipboard and shaking her head. Kanon swallowed at the sight of her, trying to keep her head in check.

“Kanon? You’re really early.” Misaki cocked her head and placed the clipboard on a nearby chair.

“I came t-to talk to you. without anyone else.” Kanon wrung her hands nervously. “I think that you shouldn’t get in too deep with Kaoru.”

Misaki frowned. “Ew, what? Nononononono,” She waved her hands and went to her mixer. “I don’t know how you got that idea from but I will never be attracted to that. Sure, she’s handsome and pretty chilled out when she’s not doing that stupid acting bull-“

Kanon marched over and stood between the black haired girl and her mixer, arms folded. “So there’s nothing going on with her?”

“Wait, did you think there was?” Misaki’s chuckle made Kanon melt. “But does that mean you?”

The blue mane shook furiously. “N-never! She’s cool but, I know she likes someone else.” She felt the mixer in the small of her back as she shuffled back a bit. “I’m sorry, I thought that you were maybe…because you seem so much happier and I guess I got jealous that I can’t make you laugh or smile like that.”

“Huh?” Misaki moved forward, hands on either side of Kanon; her face close. “And why would you feel like that? This is a side of you I haven’t seen either,” She gave a smirk. “It’s a bit cute.”

“C-cute?!” Kanon started to go red, and her hands trembled. Misaki was so close, maybe should could just…

She could only watch as her hands cupped Misaki’s cheeks. The grey eyes widening at the notion. “Kanon, if you have something to say then just say it.”

“I, um…w-well I l-li…” She shook her head furiously. “I-I…”

Misaki raised a brow, and one of her hands moved to rest on fabric. Kanon squeaked from the touch. “Then close your eyes. Take a deep breath.”

Kanon complied, closing her eyes and letting her hands fall to rest on the other girl’s collarbone. She took a deep breath, and as she completely exhaled; she felt lips on her own. Both hands were now firmly grasping hips, and Kanon felt her body being pushed back onto the mixer as they began to deepen their kiss.

They broke temporarily for air, and Misaki moved her hands to be under the older girl’s head and back. “There’s nothing digging in is there?”

“N-no…” Kanon breathed hard, a small giggle following. “That felt like you wanted to do that for a while.”

“Like you’re the one to talk.” The other girl chuckled, and shook her head. “Maybe. In fairness you’re what Kaoru and I can discuss and be on board with. She’s been trying to help me figure out how to make you realise, but I guess this was just as good?”

“So then, you weren’t trying to make me jealous?” Kanon rubbed her hands across shoulders and back. “Because it was feeling like it.”

“Sorry, wasn’t my intention.” Misaki moved her lips to graze on her neck. “We still have about twenty before the rest start to get here.”

Kanon gave a soft noise; hands scrunching the front of the other girl’s hoodie. “M-misaki…”

“Oh my, I probably should’ve knocked.”

Both gasped and Misaki ripped herself away. Kanon lifted herself off the mixer and flashed her reddening face at Kaoru. The other woman shrugged. “Then again with that aura around you wouldn’t hear me anyway.”

“The room is sound proof.” Misaki locked her jaw. “Look-“

Kaoru waved her hand and began to back out the room. “I shall hold them off for the eighteen minutes we have til practice starts. Use them well!”

Kanon giggled as a shoe was flung in the direction of the fleeing band member, hitting the door in her wake. The blue haired girl instead took the chance to wrap her arms around the other girl, and put her head in the crook of her neck. “Let’s not waste the time. That would be rude.”

Misaki gave a defeated sigh; arms wrapping around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. “Fine. But we’re eventually going to finish what we started one day.”

“Next week sounds long enough.”


	6. Ako's Story

Ako was old enough to know what love was; but everyone forgot she was older than they perceived her. Not really getting the blessed growth spurt her sister got, she was often mistaken for a thirteen year old. In reality she was much older and being surrounded by couples made her very aware of how it worked.

Well, or so she thought. She didn’t mind hanging around her sister when she had her girlfriend over; or when girls in her class would talk about someone they’d met from another school. Or when she was overhearing her own band members talk about loves. All except for Lisa. She’d laugh off the subject or dodge it all together.

Ako figured she was probably just embarrassed by the subject. As loving a person as she was, she didn’t seem the type where she could focus that energy on one person alone. And that’s when Ako had made her decision.

“I’m gonna help Lisa get comfy with love!”

Rinko looked up from their food, seemingly looking like she would rather be talking about anything else. “W-what?”

“Rin-Rin, weren’t you listening?” Ako picked up a french fry and waved it in her friend’s direction. “Lisa is scared of love, so I should try get her comfy with it! I’m positive she likes someone and is too afraid to admit it.”

Rinko nodded, glancing up slowly. “I think so too…but how are you going to do that?”

“Hmmmmmm.” She pondered, clasping her chin. “Well, she always is affectionate to everyone right? So to help her try make it channel to one person, I’d need to try and hold that attention.”

“That sounds like you want to date her.” Rinko blinked a few times, cocking her head. “You would have to take her on dates for that to happen. Maybe you should ask your sister about that before you do anything…”

“You’re so smart Rin-Rin!” She gave a huge smile and watched as her friend had a small grin on her face. “Tomoe is really smart and cool. And she’s really popular, so she would understand Lisa better than us.”

…

“You want to what now with who?”

Tomoe was sitting on her computer chair, looking at her sister with a puzzled expression. Ako stood before her, rocking back and forth on her feet. Her hands were clasped firmly behind her back.

“Well, I noticed that Lisa seems to be really avoiding the subject of love so I wanted to help her,” Ako shrugs a little. “So I figured that if I take her out on a date I can make her more comfy.”

Tomoe stared with squinted eyes. “Right…so, you wanted to ask me if that’s a good idea or?”

“I know you and Lisa are really similar so I wanted suggestions for a date!”

Tomoe blinked a few times, trying to register what she was hearing. Her sister liked another girl? And one older than even her? Something seemed a bit weird with all this, but the look on Ako’s face she couldn’t voice her concerns.

“Well, why don’t you take her out for food. Something nice and simple so she’s not overwhelmed. Then she might loosen up and be more open about it. You said she avoids the topic so maybe she just feels like she can’t talk to anyone about it.”

“Thanks sis, I knew you’d be the perfect person to talk to about this!” Ako gave her sister a hug, and darted off to her room. “I need to call her now and organise it!”

Tomoe waited until she was alone, and dialled a number on her phone. “Yeah it’s me. Ako is trying to organise a date...yeah I’ll text when she does. Thanks, I’ll buy you coffee for it…yes and your fave chocolate. Anything for you.”

…

“Thanks for taking me out Ako, it’s really sweet of you!”

Lisa held onto the shorter girl’s shoulder, beaming at her. “What made you want to take me out?”

“I just think we needed to spend more one on one time together so we can talk about normal stuff.” Ako grinned back. “So let me treat you to some food for a change.”

“Ohhhhhhh, well in that case I’ll be glad to.”

They had made it to the café; and Ako pulled Lisa along by her arm to the counter. Leaning on it was a familiar mop of black hair.

“Ran?” Ako addressed the girl, who turned as she pushed off the counter and gave a small smile; phone was in her hand.

“Oh, hello.” Ran gestured. “This is a change from your outings with Rinko.”

Lisa giggled. “Ako asked me out on a date. And really, how can you refuse this face?” She gestured under the smaller girl’s chin. “Then again, you’d know all about the Udagawa charm. Speaking of which, you look like you’re missing a whole metre sixty eight.”

“Oh, yes. She’s running late.” Ran gestured to her phone. “So I figured I’d wait and order ahead. If it was anyone else I would’ve left by now.”

“Even Moca?” Lisa quizzed.

“Especially Moca.” Ran snapped her attention to the coffees placed beside her. “Oh, well that’s me. Enjoy your date. Don’t do anything your sister wouldn’t do.”

“That’s terrible advice and you know it.” Ako shook her head.

“Did you want to wait with us?” Lisa gestured, receiving a shake of the head in response.

“Don’t let me intrude. Have fun.”

Lisa turned to Ako and looked sheepish. “I’m sorry; force of habit. It’s supposed to be just us.”

“It’s okay, Ran is pretty into her own company anyway.” Ako grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. “So, order up!”

Once seated, and drinks on the table, Lisa clasped her hands under her chin and rested on the table. “So! I know you’ve said that you want to talk about normal stuff but you are also very easy to read. What’s your hidden motive little devil?”

Ako pouted. “Aw man, it’s no fun if you can use your powers like that.” She however breathed out as if to yield. “Fine. I just, am worried about you.”

Lisa blinked a few times. “Worried? What are you worried about?”

“That you do way too much for people and they never do anything for you,” She tapped the side of her cup. “You’re always so nice and you dish out a lot of love for everyone else, but then you cage up when we ask about actual crushes and stuff. It’s like the thought of just loving one person is weird or something.”

Lisa pursed her lips. “So the thing is…I mean it’s just us so I can tell you. It’s complicated. There is someone, but the conditions are stacked up against me so there’s no point in talking about it. It’s just not going to happen because its not okay.”

Ako looked a little disheartened. “But if you do that then you’ll never know, right? Like what if they like you too and they’re just waiting for you to say something?”

“H-how did you get so…good at this?” Lisa gave a smile, and leant over to stroke Ako’s hair. “Look at you sounding all mature and lovely.”

“I’ve learnt from only the best.” She responded, leaning into the strokes. “And Tomoe doesn’t have an indoor voice so I can hear everything she says.”

…

Ako felt like she was being annoying; but she wanted Lisa to start thinking about herself. She was suddenly taking on more shifts at work because Moca was calling in sick; so then her bass practice was doubled to keep up with everyone else. Any free time she seemed to have was getting smaller and smaller. She had even snapped at Yukina one morning as she’d just come off an overnight shift and was getting scolded for making mistakes.

Ako didn’t want them to practice. She had begged Yukina and Sayo to give it a rest for a day but it was fallen on deaf ears. The younger girl tried to reason; and again she was shut down. Rinko merely held her shoulders to try calm her down, but all she thought about was Lisa.

And after a week of protests, her reasoning had come into play. They were practising harder than ever, and Lisa had a fake smile plastered on. Ako kept her gaze on her the whole time, knowing that if anything would happen she would be first to notice. And there it was; the notes began to string off key, or miss entirely. Ako slowed her drumming down, and Rinko had slowed on instinct of her friend.

“Imai?” Sayo questioned, stopping her playing too.

Lisa stumbled a bit, and then fell backwards. Ako leapt over her drumkit, skidding across the floor and trying to shake her awake. Yukina had bolted to the phone, urging for the front desk to call for help.

“Lisa, Lisa?!” Ako kept trying to wake her, looking up with rage. “I told you not to keep pushing her!”

“Ako…” Lisa grabbed her arms to stop her shaking. “I’m okay…it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay!” Ako had stopped but she was fighting back tears. “I’ve said that you’re doing too much and look what’s happened!”

Lisa, much to the protests of the rest, sat up. She at least handed her bass over to Rinko to take, and Sayo held a water cup for her. “I’ll be okay. I just need rest.”

“You need more than rest and I’m not going to let you all talk me down!” Ako wrapped her arms around her. “Just at least get looked over before doing anything else.”

Lisa at least did that much as she was told and was given the all clear by the staff on hand, and was free to go home. Ako insisted that she would be the one to take her, and made sure she sent a last glare in their wake.

“You don’t have to do this you know?” Lisa said softly, allowing her body to be steered in the direction of her house. Ako shook her head.

“I need to. You deserve to have someone pick you up when you fall. And as long as you don’t confess to the other person, I’m going to be it.” She helped Lisa get her keys out and refused to leave her side until she was changed and in bed.

“Ako? Thank you.” Lisa laid back, not letting go of the other girl’s hand. “You’re a beautiful person, and a wonderful friend.”

Ako smiled, and felt like she was going to tear up. “Like I said, I learnt from only the best. Do you need anything?”

“For you to stay?” Lisa lifted her other arm, and waited patiently.

Ako leant down, hugging her tightly. She crawled onto the bed, and shuffled so they were close together. This is what it took for her to get better, then she was willing to do anything for her. Be her crutch until that other person came along to help her. Even then Ako believed she’d fight for that position, because she was so attached to this woman that she felt she’d find it hard to let go so easily.


	7. Lisa's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next lot of chapters will be from the other side of some relationships (Lisa will not get another one in this set, but I will be doing another set unlinked so the rating isn't affected). Mainly to tie up some issues dropped or to elaborate and keep the timeline flowing.

It wasn’t that Lisa didn’t appreciate what Ako was doing for her.

Quite the opposite. She felt like nothing she’d ever felt before knowing she had someone that was going to make her feel special; to make her feel wanted. Even if there was nothing between them but adoration and almost like a sibling relationship. But that was also the issue. They weren’t and never would be anything but that. And Lisa felt guilty for Ako still wanting to be of that use. She should be focused on finding her own love and not wasting it on her.

She was tapping her fingers on the counter at work; the night had suddenly died off and she was starting to get bored on her own. The next shift was supposed to start and she was getting a bit concerned she’d have to stay for that too.

She was surprised when Moca entered, seemingly flustered from running. Lisa’s heart skipped a beat as the other girl gave her a small grin.

“Were you worried I wouldn’t turn up?” She came behind the counter, fishing for her apron and looping it over her head. “Do you miss me that much?”

Lisa ignored her heart strumming a beat on its own. “You know me too well; of course I’ve missed you. More importantly, are you alright?”

Moca looked at her with that blank expression, before her eyes softened. “Better now. Himari and I broke up.”

Lisa on the outside looked sympathetic and supportive, but on the inside she could feel her stomach doing backflips and her heart bursting. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks. It’s why I took those shifts off work.” She moved to sit with her, leg resting next to Lisa’s. “I’m sorry that you had to take it all on. Tomoe told me what happened at practice. I hope you’re taking it easy or I may have to start following you home.”

Lisa giggled, trying to cover up her obvious nervousness. “Wait, you don’t already? Shame. But I’m okay now. I have Ako looking out for me which is lovely of her. So how are you now? Honestly.”

“Honestly better. We had a couple more fights over stuff we wouldn’t fight over as friends and we both knew then that friendship is the only way we can be together. Plus we kind of drove a wedge into Tomoe’s relationship and we feel bad.” Moca gave a shrug and started to play around in her pockets. “But it’s all okay and we’re all on speaking terms again.”

“Well I’m glad that it’s going to be a positive for you. I really am. I don’t like seeing people upset.” Lisa flicked her hair.

“So, you and Ako then?” Moca’s voice sounded off. Like someone else had said it and she was mouthing it.

“Oh, not really. I mean, it does seem like there’s more to it I guess.” Lisa gave a chuckle and a wave of her hand. “She just wants to teach me how to channel my love to one person so when I start dating I’ll be ready for it.”

“Oh, so you’re still single? So I’m still in with a chance. I like this.”

_Oh honey you’re the only one with a chance._ Lisa smirked. “Maybe. If you’re good enough. Though I feel bad about her doing it; she should be focusing on how own feelings. I’m surprised her and Rinko aren’t dating.”

Moca leant over to grab god knows what, but didn’t make the effort to lean back as fast as a normal person would. “Well I guess it’s like you and Yukina. Or me and Ran. There’s a point where you’re too close for it to work so you try to date or do things like that and it just feels like a normal day. Ran and I were like that through middle school.”

“Wait, you guys tried dating?” Lisa blinked a few times, thinking she should be surprised but still was slightly.

“Exactly three weeks before we just went ‘yeah…no’ and stopped.” She finally sat back up and smiled. “No one knew about it because we assumed it wouldn’t last long enough to say anything.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever considered dating Yukina but I can totally see your point. And well, if you guys stuck it out who knows what it would be like now.”

“Exactly. I wouldn’t be such a catch that I am now and that would be a devastating blow for all women alike.”

Lisa folded her arms as she rolled her eyes sarcastically. “We’ve never survive knowing you were off the market my cute little Moca.”

“Oh, did you want a drink then?”

“Do not even go there with that joke!”

…

Lisa couldn’t stop thinking about the fact Moca was now single again. But then she felt guilty being so happy about that. The last thing she’d want to do is get a confession from someone else and have to deal with that on top of everything else. For now Ako’s company would be fine for her and she’d just keep her heart open.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it today.”

Lisa snapped back to reality of her band staring at her as they sat in the café after their practice session. They had all seemed to have stopped mid action to watch her daydreaming about something she still wasn’t sure was ever going to happen. She cleared her throat awkwardly and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just trying to remember what we were practising so I can keep up with it during the week.”

Yukina and Sayo seemed satisfied with the answer and went back to their food. Ako seemed to be a little bit suspicious of the whole thing. Rinko looked back down and continued to swirl her straw around.

“Are you sure that’s what you were thinking about?” Ako questioned, hand half way to grabbing her drink; fingers slightly flexing. Lisa nodded furiously.

“I promise you, that’s all there is to it. I’m fine.” Lisa leant over to stroke the other girl’s head affectionately. “You honestly have become such a worrier and as adorable as it is you can relax sometimes okay?”

“Well, okay. As long as that’s all it is and you’re not worried about anything.” She gripped her cup and took a sip.

Yukina and Sayo soon after both stood, collecting their things. “Apologies, but Sayo and I need to converse about her solo piece and how it’ll compliment the chorus.”

“Oh, that’s fine! We’re pretty much done anyway!” Lisa said, waving them off. Once out of earshot she smirked. “Yeah they’re totally going for something else.”

“Are you saying…them?” Ako pointed. “I mean, it makes sense but still!”

“They compliment…really nicely…” Rinko added with a small smile.

Lisa gave a giggle. “They really do, but they need a good shoving together to actually admit it. But they need to do it themselves. So long as it doesn’t get obviously frustrating for us to watch.”

Ako’s phone went off, and she gave a groan. “I have to go, Tomoe wants me to go home. Rin-Rin, walk me home.”

“I’ll see you guys soon anyway!” Lisa waved, and sighed as she prodded her cake with the plastic fork.

“Pretty girls shouldn’t have sad faces.”

She sat up straight, blinking in response as Moca slid into the chair beside her and moved it to sit close to her before folding her arms on the table. Lisa smirked. “Are you sure you aren’t following me?”

“Of course I am, I just can’t live the lie anymore.” She gave a smirk. “I was waiting for them to leave so I could move in of course. Three is a crowd and six is a gang.”

“That’s surprising coming from you; I thought a gang would be right up your alley.”

“Maybe you should come and join my friends and we can be a super cute gang together.” Moca sat up straight. “Then again we have fun as two people; the other four will drag us down.”

Lisa gave a laugh. “Sounds like you’re asking me on a date.”

“I mean I could be. Unless I creep you out which is fair. I creep myself out.”

Lisa shook her head, and gave a smile. She had the opening, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to respond. Then again this was a girl who wasn’t one for fancy words or anything like that. So instead Lisa decided to respond the best way she knew how. She finally dove her fork through the end of the cake; making a moderately large piece in the scoop and then gesturing for Moca to eat it. She looked a little shocked, before gratefully eating the piece and leaving some of the frosting in her wake. Lisa winked and licked the fork without breaking eye contact with the other woman. Moca swallowed hard, and gave a couple of slow nods before deciding to go for it. She grabbed Lisa by the back of her head and pressed their lips together softly. It took a moment for the older woman to process the action; she soon pushed back and curled her fingers around the hems of Moca’s hoodie.

They finally broke apart, and Moca wiped a stray piece of frosting from the corner of her mouth. “You need to be careful who you tease like that.”

“well if that’s the response I’m going to get from you I think I’ll tease you a hell of a lot more!"


	8. Ran's Story

Tomoe and Ran still acted like they were fine, but there was always that strain between them.

Moca and Himari had made their relationship hard, and the talk about Moca’s actions had gone without being discussed. In truth Ran was scared of bringing it up and as long as Tomoe didn’t mention it, it could be long forgotten. And as far as she was aware; they were fine.

But actions spoke louder than words; and Ran could feel the distance forming more each day. And she knew that she was to blame. Which in turn made her more closed in and having a low tolerance for a lot.

She found herself tapping her foot as they waited for Moca so they could practice. Himari shrugged when questioned. “We broke up over a month ago, she’s not my responsibility anymore.”

“Moca’s been oddly secretive lately.” Tsugumi added. “She just disappears and will only say she needs to handle something. But she wont say what it is. Do you think she’s in trouble?”

“When is she not in trouble?” Tomoe added through slightly gritted teeth. “Five more minutes otherwise we start without her-“

The door to the room opened, and Moca casually shuffled in with her guitar on her back. A bag was in her hand. “Sorry, I had to do something.”

“Well you can always text us if you’re going to be late.” Himari opted to speak before Ran or Tomoe could. “Even if it was for food. But you’re here now and that’s all that matters!”

Moca gave a smile, and everyone went back to their instruments to finish setting up. She placed her guitar down; and waved the bag in front of Ran. “Don’t be mad. I went to collect these for you. Lisa told me you weren’t feeling well so she made these specially for you.”

“Lisa?” Ran took the bag and gave a small smile. “I’ll text her thankyou later. She didn’t have to do this.”

“She insisted. And I think you owe me for going to the trouble of the delivery.” She smirked and tapped her cheek. Ran responded by pushing her face.

“In your dreams. Save that for someone who will kiss you.”

Practice began as normal; but there was a tension when it came to being in sync. And when Ran’s voice broke and squeaked, the rest stopped and called a time out. They were all too focused on practising that they were going harder than usual.

“We need a break; I’ll go organise some drinks for us.” Himari announced as she untangled herself from cables. She grabbed Tsugumi’s wrist in tow. “Come help me.”

“Sure thing, we’ll be back soon.”

Moca decided to drop her guitar and follow. “Yeah me too, I’ll come help out.”

Ran gave a nod and watched them leave, and as she relaxed she felt arms snake around her. She was surprised; it had been a while since anything like this had happened. She leant back in, feeling lips on her neck. She then hissed when she felt teeth sink in and a hand grip at her chest.

“Ah, Tomoe…” She whispered, giving a small moan in response. “T-they’ll be back soon.”

Tomoe released her grip, opting to kiss the area gently. “Yeah I know, but I was waiting for them to leave so I could help with that tension you have pent up. Is it helping?”

Ran pushed Tomoe’s arm away so she could turn around to face her. “You bit me. How is that going to help me?”

Tomoe gave a grin and wrapped her arms around her partner’s waist instead. “Sorry, I got carried away. We haven’t been able to be this close for a while so I took the chance.”

She felt her smile drop as they stared at each other for a while. Ran’s expression almost seemed that of frustration, but it soon faded and she mustered a small grin. “Well then why don’t you take advantage the right way that’s not going to get questioned because my neck will be black. You’re lucky I’m home alone tonight.”

Tomoe gave a grin and moved her head down so their noses were brushing against one another. “I mean you don’t have to be totally alone tonight.”

Ran grabbed Tomoe’s chin and pulled her close for a kiss; pushing as hard as she could to show how much she had missed it. She let Tomoe pull her closer as they deepened their kissing, so much that they tuned out the fact they were still in practice and the rest of the band had come back.

“Oi, do that on your own time.” Himari gave a laugh as they both pulled away, Tomoe looking proud of herself and Ran seemingly embarrassed.

“Oh, what’s that on your neck?” Moca enquired, trying to poke at Ran’s hickey as she kept moving to avoid her.

“A message.” Tomoe responded flatly.

…

The night was seemingly quiet; the Mitake residence was shrouded in darkness, bar a lamp on in Ran’s room. The owner in question was perched on her partner’s lap, sitting and letting her hands trail around a bare stomach below her. One of Tomoe’s hands was on her hip, the other beckoning for her to lean down.

“Tomoe…” Ran gripped the hand instead and kissed the palm. “I think we need to talk.”

Tomoe’s tune seemed to change, and she sighed. “Yeah, I think we do too.”

Ran lifted her body and allowed her partner to sit up in the bed and shuffled herself closer between her now bowed legs. She sat and waited, knowing that bringing up the opening was half the battle and she was battling herself to want to run away if it got too intense.

“Look, I haven’t been able to focus on us as of late.” Tomoe shook her head. “No that’s come out wrong. Actually I don’t know how to word that, but the point is;

“I just can’t get that night out of my head. I just can’t handle Moca acting like nothing has happened and that she just…” She trailed off, her hands trembling slightly.

“I’m sorry.” Ran took over. “I should have told you as soon as it happened. I just saw it as a mistake; and the way she cried after thinking about how you’d respond…” She bit her lip and looked down at her knee. “I just knew that it wasn’t going to be an ongoing thing. She was vulnerable, and I had a feeling if I had left she would’ve done the same to you.”

Tomoe raised her brow. “She was upset I’d be mad at her?”

“Of course.” Ran let go of her hands, and used her right to cup Tomoe’s cheek. “I felt like telling you would cause unnecessary strain on all of us; but that was a mistake.”

“But?”

Ran shook her head. “No buts. You’re hurt, and I need to fix it because in the end I’ve caused it by letting it get this far.” She shuffled around to be able to hold Tomoe tightly. “I’m sorry. If anything like that ever happens again I’ll tell you right away so we can get over it together. Moca is not going to be a problem for us; I promise. There’s no one else; because I love you.”

Tomoe’s eyes widened at the comment, and then suddenly gave a sniff. “Ran…”

“D-don’t cry!” Ran held her tighter, shaking her head furiously. “You’ll make me cry.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” Tomoe felt a tear roll down her face. “I’ve just never heard you be this open before and I wasn’t ready for it.”

Ran let her go and sat back, her face red. “W-we are legitimately having a deep moment here and you weren’t ready for it?”

Tomoe wiped a tear and shook her head to answer. She then looked up with a huge smile and leant in to kiss Ran gently. The other woman responded, kissing back harder. After a moment they broke apart.

“I love you too.”

Ran looked down and hid her face, embarrassed with the reciprocation. “Tomoe…”

“C’mere.” Tomoe grabbed her and pulled her back down to lay on the bed with her; arm snaking around her back and the other steadying Ran over her. “I think that’s enough talking for tonight.”

Ran finally looked at her with a smile, leaning down and kissing her once more.

…

Ran and Tomoe had started to hold hands in public; breaking down the walls completely between each other. It wasn’t much in the way of PDA, but it was enough to be considered as a huge step forward for them. Tomoe had asked for months but Ran was never comfortable.

Himari went to say something, but Tsugumi had stopped her and addressed them both as normal. They had arranged to meet up; only four were able to because Moca once again claimed to have something on.

They had seated themselves at the café, digging through purses to try and collect change for their order. Himari stopped and looked like she’d seen something really interesting.

“Oh yeah, Moca’s got something on alright, look.” She pointed over at the counter; where Moca was standing with Lisa, hand wrapped around the older woman’s back.

“That explains a lot actually.” Ran shook her head with an eyeroll. “At least that’s definitely confirmed our problems are long gone.”

“Agreed.” Tomoe grinned and pecked her forehead.


	9. Chisato's Story

For the most part; Chisato and Kaoru seemed to take their private relationship in stride. It was almost easy to act as normal in public, knowing that behind the masks they were both thinking completely differently. She also knew that containing all those emotions were making her enjoy their time alone more; unleashing it all at once and making their nights mean so much more than she could ever relay.

Chisato began to spend more time at the house; and her parents were under the guise she was just working a lot more so her time had to be spent out of the house more. If they knew what she was really doing…

She smiled at the thought of the mornings waking up on their days off together, both sleepy yet both able to smile as a first greeting. Something she would never want to end. She checked her watch; she was going to have her usual routine play out, but it was really so she could have a chance to see her beloved before dinner.

However upon going to the café; she was greeted with Kaoru sitting at a table, with a seemingly irritated girl hovering over her. Her hands were on her hips, and she seemed to have been yelling or at the very least acting out to cause the other patrons to stop and watch. Chisato held her composure and anger as she watched the girl grab the drink on the table, and throwing it all over her girlfriend’s shirt and face before storming off.

The purple haired woman merely stood and shook her hands, gratefully taking the napkins from someone on the neighbouring table and questioning if she was okay. She merely gave a nod; pulling her shirt from her torso.

“Well that looked like it went well.” Chisato had decided to state, catching those red eyes in response. “I have to admit watching someone do that wasn’t as satisfying as I thought.”

“You jest, my little Princess.” She finally said as she had scripted, flicking her fringe. “But alas, I must depart and change so you’ll be without the view of my person.”

“Well, I wanted to discuss a manner with you so I’ll accompany you.” She was blunt and short; turning on her heel and leading the way out to the street.

Once out of earshot, her entire persona wiped away. “Are you feeling okay? Why would someone do that to you?”

Kaoru nodded. “Fine. It seemed like saying no to a proposal of a relationship one time wasn’t a definite no. Saying it a second time was obviously not correct either.”

Chisato felt her blood go hot, and she clamped herself around her girlfriend’s arm. “We’re taught in school to respect a person’s wish. She needs to back off. If she does anything else I will deal with her.”

Kaoru moved her body slightly to check she wasn’t staining the pretty lemon dress Chisato was wearing as they reached the street she lived on. “I fear you might tear her apart.”

“If that’s what it takes for her to get the message then I’ll gladly do it.” _Because you’re mine and I hate pretending to share as it is._ She thought to herself as they reached the house.

Kaoru let her in first, turning to close the door and seeming to stop for a moment before slamming it and locking it. She surprised even herself as she turned back. “Apologies. I think I saw that girl outside and got angry.”

Chisato by this point was fuming on the inside, but then had a cold wave flow over her. “Does that mean she may have heard us or seen us?”

Kaoru’s eyes widened, and she ducked through the main living area. Chisato watched as her girlfriend clambered over desks to draw every curtain in the house, and closing doors to rooms that wouldn’t be used while they were home. She ducked into the bedroom as a finale before sliding back out with a long breath out.

“Kao-chan?” Chisato questioned, moving forward to reach out to her, but the other woman stopped her.

“L-let me get cleaned up first Chi-chan.” She stammered, backing into the bathroom.

Chisato instead stood in the doorway as the shirt was unbuttoned and flung to the floor, and the other woman patted her bra with a groan. Her back was turned to the door as she unclipped the back and pulled that off too. An arm came around her chest and she turned to the door.

“Cheeky girl. Watching me de-robe like this.” She smirked and began trying to dampen a cloth with one hand.

“Let me help you.” Chisato didn’t wait for an answer as she took over, wringing it out a few times in the basin. She merely ignored Kaoru’s free hand, and began to wipe at her chest where the juice had slightly stained her skin.

“I’m surprised, but not unhappy by this.” Kaoru commented, her ears red and her neck looking feverish. “What did you want to talk to me about that couldn’t wait?”

“To be honest, I was just a little lonely and figured I’d come collect you either way. But this makes it a little more fun.” She rinsed the cloth off and wrung it a few times before throwing it over the spout of the basin. She grabbed the hand towel to pat her job down. “I have a script from my director I need to start practising for. However the male lead hasn’t been filled yet so I have no one to practise with.”

“So you wish for me to bounce off?” She could merely watch as Chisato dried her off, and put everything away. “Of course I’ll help out.”

Kaoru moved to her bedroom to find a replacement bra, to which Chisato followed to lean on the doorframe and watch with intent. Kaoru clipped it and turned around, blinking a few times in slight confusion. Chisato however was focused on her chest. The bra she was wearing made her look so…full.

“I-it’s a pushup bra.” Kaoru scratched her cheek sheepishly. “Kanon was trying to help me shop and only checked the price of it.”

Chisato’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of Kanon. She felt her own legs move as she got closer to Kaoru, and didn’t really think as she pushed her back by the chest. Kaoru made a noise as she fell back on the bed awkwardly; and watched in a fluster as Chisato leant over her with heavily lidded eyes. She went to protest but was stopped when Chisato began to feverishly kiss her, one hand entwining into purple locks and other wandering down to her waist.

“Chisato…” Kaoru breathed out between their kisses; gasping at the touches on her body. “What’s gotten into you?”

Chisato lifted her head, and cocked it slightly. “Like I said, I missed you. It seems it was a lot more than I thought. Are you comfortable?”

Kaoru gave a slight wriggle. “Maybe we can move the centre of the bed so you can at least rest those legs?”

Chisato gave a nod, moving over and sliding her legs up as Kaoru sat up; expecting the woman to lay down for her, but instead gripped her smaller arms and pushed her down. Blonde hair splayed on the pillows as Kaoru leant over her, one arm pushing her knee so her hips could nestle in between her legs.

“Ah, is that what you meant?” Chisato commented; adjusting her legs so she didn’t feel the strain in her calves. “Do you get weary when I take control?”

“Not at all; I just prefer looking down at that beautiful face.” Kaoru smiled in response, kissing her nose softly.

Chisato giggled and wrapped her limbs around Kaoru, and welcomed the soft, tender pecks she was receiving. She appreciated how kind and gentle the other woman was, but sometimes…

Her hip began to vibrate, and she gave a groan as her limbs slumped down. Kaoru stopped and watched in curiosity as Chisato answered the phone as professionally and calm as possible. “Hello director…no this isn’t a bad time, why?...I see…I can message her after this phone call but she should be fine to come in…yes…yes of course, I’ll text you as soon as I get a response from her…of course nine isn’t early…thank you, you have a good evening too.”

“Sounded interesting.” Kaoru commented as the phone was slipped back into the pocket of the dress.

“You’re summoned with me for a private meeting tomorrow.”

“What.”

Chisato wrapped her arms around her neck. “Yeah…he wouldn’t say why but he was very firm that only us two were to be present.”

Kaoru’s eyes darted around, a hand coming to rest on Chisato’s chest softly. “You don’t think that…the girl put in a word to him, do you?”

“K-Kaoru…you’re shaking.” Chisato felt her girlfriend’s hand trembling. “If she did, we’ll just have to act our way out.”

“But if you lose your career over me…” She shook her head. “No person is worth losing the rest of your life over.”

Chisato bit her lip and began stroking Kaoru’s head softly in attempts to keep her calm; even if she herself was beginning to feel uncomfortable about the phone conversation. “Well, we’ll know tomorrow. There’s no use panicking now or we’ll lose our cool in the meeting.”

Kaoru finally nodded, lowering her head to rest on Chisato’s chest and breathed out. “Right. You’re right. Well, for now; I vote you stay here to ensure your safety. We’ll order takeout by delivery, and then get an early night?”

“That sounds perfect. I think I’ve left a spare change of clothes here.”

“You’ve left half your bedroom here. It’s all in the spare room.” Kaoru lifted her head and kissed her cheek and got up out of her position. “Let me go and organise dinner. Stay here and I’ll be back okay?”

She fished a jumper from her dresser as she left the room, and Chisato gave a small huff as she slumped into the bed. She was torn between thinking it was sexy to be told what to do, and then at the same time she should be the one doing the telling. She instead stared up at the ceiling while she waited; which should’ve only been a couple of minutes.

She rolled off the bed and sauntered into the kitchen, and Kaoru seemed to be tied up with another conversation. Well that made sense why she didn’t return. She leant on the taller woman’s back and wrapped her arms around her torso, moving to pinch and touch places to try get a reaction. Kaoru seemed to be immune to it though as she wound up her conversation with someone from her band.

“Apologies, Misaki rang and wanted to organise a meeting tomorrow about a new song she’s come up with.” Kaoru grabbed her girlfriend’s hands, and lifted them from her body and letting go so she could turn around. “Did you miss me that much?”

“Of course I did, specially these.” Chisato grabbed her hips playfully. “How much time until dinner arrives?”

“Enough time for a little cuddle session.” Kaoru picked Chisato up; letting her clamp her legs and arounds around her tightly with a giggle before being carried back into the bedroom.

…

“Many apologies for interrupting your morning, but I had a few things to discuss with you both.”

Chisato and Kaoru both sat opposite her director; his hands clasped together in front of him. Neither dared to glance at one another, but instead nodded in his direction. “Firstly; one thing I wanted to get out of the way. I had an anonymous call come through about your heading to Miss Seta’s house yesterday afternoon.”

Chisato went to open her mouth, but Kaoru beat her to it. “That much is true. However, is it so weird for childhood friend’s to spend time at each other’s houses?”

“Of course not; which is why I would let you know about the phonecall. And that’s where it’ll rest.” He gave a smile, and shuffled some papers. “Now for the actual reason I brought you in. As you may or not be aware, we’re to be hosting a huge production. All we’re missing is the lead male roll.”

“That was the intention of my visit. Kaoru is an excellent person to practice with in regards to theatre.” Chisato’s professional face came into play.

“I whole heartedly agree with you. And from past events in which you’ve both performed together; it’s helped my decision in finally casting the role.”

Kaoru’s eyes widened and her brows raised as the papers were turned and pushed along the table to sit in front of her. She gave Chisato a dumbfounded look, before smiling and nodding her head in appreciation. “Th-thank you very much! I will not let anyone down!”

“I know you won’t. And I know you live for the stage, but I want you to know that I will be having very elite agencies watching too. Miss Shirasagi has had nothing but praise for your abilities and I want you to be able to pursue it as a result.” He pulled a pen out as she flicked through the contract, and briefly skimming over it to give it the all clear. “Read through it all; and then just sign the last page.”

Kaoru re-read the few parts she felt were importantly, and scrawled her elegant signature on the lines required. She handed both back with a smile plastered on her face, and they both excused themselves gratefully.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” She stated softly as they left down the corridor. “Shall we do something about it tonight?”

“Of course we will! I’ll surprise you.” Chisato gave her a playful shove out the door. “Don’t you have practice to get to? Wouldn’t want to keep those kittens waiting now would you?”

“You wound me Princess.” She responded with a grin.

…

Chisato had gone all out; her practice had seemed to finish well before Kaoru was thinking about coming home. She smiled at herself at that thought of thinking it her home came naturally. She had her own key so she guessed she basically lived there as is.

She had cooked an over the top rice dish and some meat; vegetables and then even a small mousse for dessert. She then decided to set the table before deciding to shower. She had timed it out as perfectly as she could and she wanted to be there when Kaoru finally arrived.

She was halfway through getting changed when she heard the door open and she let out a huff as she pulled an oversized jumper over her head. Kaoru was sitting at the kitchen bench with her head on the counter. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be absolutely exhausted.

“Kao-chan?” Chisato enquired, wrapping an arm around the shoulders of her girlfriend. “Did they make you practice too hard today?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. Kokoro and Hagumi decided they wanted to do gymnastics and I realised that I haven’t done it in a while.” She leant up, and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. “You just showered? You smell nice.”

“I used your body wash, sorry.” She giggled and tugged on the jumper. “You came home a little too early to my predictions so I couldn’t dress up for you. I figured something of yours would suffice?”

Kaoru blinked a few times before giving a sleepy grin. “That will do fine. Then again you could be wearing a sack and I’d still find you the most beautiful flower in the bed.”

“Oh god you’re corny sometimes.” She let her arm fall and she made her way to the oven. “Are you hungry? Dinner is ready.”

“Dinner sounds amazing, and also a great time to ask this of you.” Kaoru pushed herself up, and slid off the stool to come around and wrap her arms around Chisato. “Since we are to be spending a lot more time together and that you don’t have long to go til your contract ends; how would you feel about moving in with me?”

Chisato stopped, and tilted her head slightly. “Are you serious?”

“You don’t have to answer now, but I have been thinking about it for a while. You’re here so often that I feel strange when you eventually go home.”

Chisato finally turned, and kissed her lightly. “Yes, I’ll definitely think about it.”  


	10. Tae's Story

Tae knew that Saya was a very reserved person; but often trying to display PDA was off the table; if only because Saya wasn’t sure how her neighbours or parents would take it. They had said that they were happy for her, but the respect of keeping her business strictly private was something that Tae found hard to swallow. All she wanted to do was kiss her cheek or hold her hand to prove that she wasn’t steering their daughter down anything other than a loving path.

They had instead asked her over for dinner often and kept communication open with her. Saya said that was their way of accepting them, and Tae would just nod and placed her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. She’d just have to take what she could get.

She figured it confused her; because when they were alone Saya was a different person. Her touches were longing and her kisses were very passionate and dominating. Tae liked this side of her; it made her so much more appealing. But the doubt sunk in around that. Was she embarrassed by them? Did she hold something for one of their other friends? Or was she hung up on someone else?

Saya was easy to get along with; and often Tae had come into the Bakery to see another person being turned down for a date. It was never mentioned that she was that person; because the rejectee would look at the wall and see a picture before apologising profusely and leaving with their goods.

The picture in question; still on the wall after all those years, and Tae was staring at it intently. It was the photo from the wedding shoot. At the time she thought it was a nice gesture of helping the photographer and the business; but now she couldn’t help but feel jealous of it. This photo was also the reason that her girlfriend wasn’t being taken by someone else.

“You’ve been staring at that for fifteen minutes; are you alright?” Saya had come from around the counter to stand beside her partner. “It’s only up because my dad is in love with it.”

“It’s one of the best photos of you.” She stated softly. “I’m envious of it.”

“Why would you be envious of it? You were there and saw it was fake.” Saya grabbed her arm gently, and Tae stared at her. “Or does it make you uncomfy to see?”

“Do you think I would look alright in a tuxedo?”

“Tae?”

“Do you think in the next performance I should dress in a suit?” She seemed to be serious. “Would I look okay in one for a wedding?”

“Whoa, okay,” Saya gave a chuckle and pulled her away from the picture and gripped both her arms. “You’re overthinking things again. I think personally you’d look more than fine with whatever you wear, but I’m probably really biased in that sense.

“However, we can always ask the rest of the group if we can design something like that for you if you want to try it just once.”

Tae gave a nod, and leant in to kiss her forehead. “I want us to get nice photos together.”

Saya giggled nervously, looking around to make sure they were alone. “Of course we can. We’ll take a lot of nice photos together; I’m sure of it.”

…

Saya pulled her hair out of her ponytail and began running fingers through her hair to fluff it out. She couldn’t decide what looked better but figured going with her hair out for a change would just be the way to go. She pat her dress down as she skipped downstairs and out to meet her date for the night.

Tae was waiting outside, checking her phone in one hand and the other in her pants pocket. Saya stopped and blinked a few times at Tae’s button up shirt as she looked up and smiled; phone going into her pocket.

“Cute!” She commented, wrapping her arms around Saya and going to kiss her.

Saya pushed a finger to her lips and raised her brow. “Not in front of the shop, please.”

“Sorry.” Tae’s apology was deflated, but yielded and let her go. “Come on, I have something planned tonight.”

“I can see that; is this look because of last week?” Saya grabbed her hand and held it tightly as they began walking down the street.

“Yes. I wanted to try it out.” Tae’s smile was soft. “I like it. It’s comfy.”

“Well you look really nice.” Saya squeezed her hand as they turned a corner and began to head towards the local park. “But like I said last week, you look good in anything.”

“You look really beautiful too.” Tae let go of her at the swingset; made her way to some foliage nearby and fished out a basket, and proudly made her way back over. “Something different tonight, I made it all today.”

“Awwww look at you.” Saya went to help, but stopped when Tae started setting up and only instructed her to sit. “And taking charge? I’m impressed.”

Tae sat down after setting the food up and handed a plate over. “I want to do things for you. All the time. Is that bad?”

“It’s not bad at all, but you have to let me do stuff like this for you too or its not fair.” Saya concluded, opting to fill the plate and hand it back over.

They both began to eat, occasionally talking about the week and other things regarding the band. After a while they had packed up and were lying on the blanket; Saya cuddling up to Tae’s side with her head nestled over her heart. Tae was running her hand through her partner’s hair and using her other arm to pull her closer.

“This was nice, thankyou.” Saya stated, lifting her head and wiggling up. “It’s a really great way to end the week.”

“We can do this every week if you want to.” Tae initiated for them to move so she was leaning over the top. “I want to make you happy.”

Saya looked up at her with a smile and gripped her shoulder tightly. “But you already do! I don’t want you to think you have to go above and beyond all the time. I honestly love just being with you so anything will be fine.”

Tae pursed her lips. “Truthfully? I feel like I need to do more.”

“You’re definitely doing more than enough; and I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re not doing a good job for me, alright?” Saya pulled her down by her collar so their noses were touching. “You’re the one for me; don’t ever forget it.”

Tae looked with wide eyes, before swallowing hard and smiling again. “You’re the one for me too. But I think I’ve made that really obvious.”

Saya giggled; and pulled her down more for a kiss. “That’s for before.”

Tae smiled, and cuddled her tightly. “Well worth the wait.”

…

“Do you think this would work alright?”

Rimi looked over the designs, and started to go red. “These designs are really lovely but really intimate; we should make a few changes to make them a bit less adult.”

Tae gave a nod in response, taking a pen out and handing it to her. “This is your expertise. You’ll make them look great, I’m sure of it.”

“Oh! They look really good!” Kasumi leant over Arisa (much to her displeasure) to have a look. “Though, we’re all not going to be in poofy dresses?”

Arisa pushed her back slightly; but gave up when she was pressed against her arm. “I think it’s a good change of pace. Look at the other bands; they have that token girl that will dress more masculine than the rest. Not to say we need that; but why not try something new?”

“Sorry I’m late!” Saya came down the basement stairs; seeing four sets of eyes on her. “Kaoru insisted I join her with shopping.”

Tae merely beckoned her to come sit with them before turning back to the drawings. Rimi went back to making final changes to the outfits with her pen. Kasumi kept leaning on Arisa; oblivious to the personal space she was invading.

Saya sat down on the couch with Tae; leaning on her and peering over. “What’s the decision then? The initial designs you came up with were really good Rimi.”

“Thanks! I’ve just made a few more changes to make them a bit more feminine; just so we aren’t completely changing our image or copying the other bands.” Rimi turned the pages around for them to see. “And add our signature stars somewhere on the outfits.”

Saya grabbed the blue design, and inspected it with great interest. “This is really nice…I assume we’ll have glitter or foil or something as our colours?”

“Yeah! Either would look really nice and give a great effect on stage.” Rimi moved the red and purple one for Arisa and Kasumi to check out as Tae shifted over to lean on Saya.

“Do you really like it?”

“I love it.” Saya gave a wide smile and kissed her cheek. “I am a little worried though.”

Tae looked at her suddenly with concern. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s too nice.” She gave a giggle. “What if you look so good that girls will throw themselves all over you.”

“Oh, well in that case I’ll just have to make sure they know that ours match to make it a little more obvious.” Tae moved the sheet in front of their faces so she could give her a cheeky kiss.

“Paper wont stop us from knowing what you’re doing. Wait til you’re alone for the love of god.” Arisa rolled her eyes; but a small smirk was forming to betray her.

 


	11. Misaki's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Hope you all enjoyed these; and I hope to expand on some ships later on as solo stories.   
> There will be a follow up to some of these ships directly; but will be posted separately due to the higher rating it will have. 
> 
> enjoy!

In reality; Misaki was nervous as hell actually being with someone. She always saw herself as average; she never really cared for looks, or acting to get people to like her. And yet despite all that she felt like she managed to score one of the most beautiful people that existed.

And that’s where her fear came into play.

Kanon had only claimed to like her; but never really got into what she found attractive. Misaki found it impossible that her simplicity was enough for her. And yet she wasn’t sure if she should change herself up a little bit to just make a better impression.

She dread the thought she had flash through her mind, and yet it made complete sense to her who to go to for advice.

“You want me to…coach you. On being more attractive?” Kaoru blinked a few times as they sat for coffee.

Misaki shrugged. “Well, sort of. Look I’m not good at all this and all of a sudden I have this gorgeous girlfriend and I don’t know what to do with her.”

“I-“ Kaoru gave a smirk. “Could probably list quite a few things you could do; but I know you like to aim for the face.

“If you wish to sweep her off her feet with gestures of affection, then I am more than happy to help in that regard. There’s a little trick that I like to use on only the special kittens that you could start with.”

“If it involves anything overly creepy I will hit you. Hard.”

“I know you will. Which is why it’s something that’s innocent. After all, I need to look after Kanon as well as you.” Kaoru flicked her head to get her fringe out of her eye. “She is luckily a very patient person too, so this should work after a few tries…”

…

Misaki almost told herself off for wanting to try it. She wanted to just give up and walk away, but the object of her affection was right there and waiting for her. She was looking around as if she was worried Misaki wouldn’t show up. Which she felt bad for standing around and psyching herself out.

She marched over; Kanon looked up sweetly at her, only to jump a little from being startled at a hand slamming the wall next to her face. She blinked as she glanced at the hand; her eyes travelled up and met with her girlfriend’s intense stare. Neither spoke a word as they just stared at each other; Misaki slowly feeling her face soften. And then she finally sighed and let her head fall into Kanon’s shoulder. She was met with a soft chuckle and a hand stroking the back of her head.

“Sorry, I was trying to be suave.” Misaki mumbled into the fabric of her dress.

“Why would you be doing that?” Kanon continued to massage her head. “It was a cute gesture.”

Misaki lifted her head and seemed to almost pout. “Only cute?”

“w-what was it supposed to be?” She seemed to really try and figure out what was going on.

“Never mind, it’s not that important.” Misaki lifted her head and instead just kissed Kanon’s cheek. “Sorry for making you wait for me. I met up with Kaoru beforehand.”

“Oh? Did she say if she was coming today?” Kanon reached for Misaki’s hand to hold it.

“No, why would she be coming?”

“We’re meeting with Chisato today; and since those two are in a play together I just accidentally turned it into a double date thing.” She looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spring it on you.”

“No it’s alright!” Misaki panicked because on the inside it wasn’t alright. She was hesitant with Chisato alone but now with Kaoru? It was bad enough she had to put up with her fake antics within practice, let alone in public. She squeezed Kanon’s hand and led the way down the road. “Sorry, I should’ve figured she was going to come too. I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately.”

Kanon stopped and pulled Misaki back to her; wrapping her free arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. “Anything I can help with?”

Misaki went pink and scratched her cheek. “Maybe, but it can wait til after lunch. If you didn’t have to do anything tonight that is.”

She shook her head with a smile. “I’d love to come over. I want us to spend more time together outside of the band.”

Misaki shifted her head in a position that her hat could hide her ever growing red face. She couldn’t handle this at all and she felt silly that she was so easily flustered by one person. She merely gestured for them to get going; they walked in silence down the street but Kanon didn’t seem to mind as she hummed one of their band’s songs.

They finally came to where they were meeting Chisato; and Kaoru was with her. However both of them seemed to be attempting to go in disguise; Kaoru’s hair was out and was in a dress. Chisato had her hair pulled up in a bun and was in a suit. Both had sunglasses on and it seemed to be working.

“Hey! We’re here.” Kanon said as they approached the table and sat down.

“Uh, hey.” Misaki said and leant over the table to offer a hand to Chisato. “I’m Misaki. We’ve met briefly while I was…in costume.”

Chisato took her glasses off and give a sharp smile as she took her hand and shook it. “Of course you are. Kaoru talks an awful lot about how… _wonderful_ you are.”

Misaki swallowed hard and sat down between her bandmates with regret for not taking the end seat. Kanon hadn’t picked up on it at all and Misaki figured she’d let the initial tone go. After all, this was Kanon’s best friend and she wanted to make a good impression on her. But if she already has heard about stuff from Kaoru, then who knows what image she has made already.

“Oh, well I mean I just do all the grunt work for the band I guess. Nothing too special.” She leant back and put an arm around Kanon’s shoulder loosely. “Kaoru has been a huge help lately though.”

“Oh I know, she tells me all about your private sessions working on music together.” Chisato was still smiling; but her arm seemed to shoot across under the table and her eyes seemed to throw daggers in Misaki’s direction.

“You work too hard sometimes though.” Kanon leant into her, oblivious to the tension. “I wish you’d at least do that when I’m around so I can look after you.”

“Well there’s no law saying you can’t do that you know.” Misaki shot a glance at Chisato before moving her head to rub her face against Kanon’s lovingly. There was no way that she was going to be accused of wanting anyone else.

Kaoru leant on the table and seemed to admire the affection. “Ah, how fleeting it is…”

Misaki shook her head as she leant back. “I don’t want this to be fleeting at all. I don’t want to do things casually.”

“So what do you do in the band then, instrument wise?” Chisato decided to ask, hands under her chin to prop herself up on the table.

“Oh, I’m the dj. Well, usually I’m a bear as a dj.” She instantly felt like she wanted to leave from the look she was receiving. “I’ve been trying to ditch the bear bit for a while though.”

“Ohhhhhh, yes I remember that suit. I wondered why you still wore it; but I assumed it was because of the band aesthetics.” Chisato seemed to drop the defensive act, for now. “Then again your lead seems like she just makes an idea up and it just happens.”

“That’s how the band was formed.” Kanon gave a giggle. “We both just decided to roll with it after a while. But we’ve finally managed to get rid of the suit for the next song!”

“It’ll be less stressful and a whole lot more comfortable. We almost had an issue with fainting.” Kaoru said softly. “I do not wish that on anyone, no matter the circumstances. But you are correct with Kokoro. She’s very hard to persuade her out of her ideas. For some reason she yielded quite easily. Perhaps she is growing up.”

Kanon gave a giggle. “One can only hope. Then maybe she’ll drop the burning rings of fire for the next act.”

“I dread to think what she has planned in general.” Misaki looked at Kaoru, who was looking at Chisato. Who in turn was looking at Misaki. “Anyway, let’s talk about something other than band stuff.”

“Good idea.” Chisato stated. “I want to ask more personal questions. Firstly; what intentions do you have with Kanon?”

Misaki removed her arm from the back of Kanon’s chair. “What do you mean by that exactly?”

“I want to know that my friend is going to be looked after well.”

“Well I don’t want to jinx things, but I’d like to think that this is going to be a long term thing.” Misaki folded her arms; she was almost in disbelief. “It’s not like I’m the type of person who makes an effort to try and impress people in general.”

“Chisato, I was the one that pursued this.” Kanon gave a smile. “I know that I’m in perfectly good hands and that being hurt isn’t going to be a thing that will happen. So don’t worry.”

The blonde glanced between the two before nodding. “I’m just doing my job as the best friend, I hope you understand.”

Misaki just wanted to slip out of her chair and disappear.

…

“I’m sorry I didn’t pick up on it sooner.” Kanon was sitting on Misaki’s bed, holding a pillow in her arms as Misaki was doing some tuning on her computer.

“It’s fine. I didn’t realise that she would be possessive. Considering Kaoru is all over the place, I figured she wouldn’t be wound up as tightly.” She decided to save the file and gave a groan. “Sorry, that came out harsh. I’m sure she’s a really nice person; she’s just got the wrong idea about me I guess.”

Kanon put the pillow back on the bed and stood up. “To be honest I’ve never seen her this intense before. Maybe Kaoru has sparked that in her?” She moved over and grabbed Misaki’s shoulders. “Come and lay down with me.”

Misaki decided she was too tired to argue, and moved over to lay on her bed with her girlfriend. Kanon instantly wrapped her arms around her and began to hum again. Misaki suddenly felt sleepy just listening to it. Then she cleared her throat.

“Hey…So I’ve been having some thoughts lately.” She started, and Kanon stopped humming. “Why me?”

“What do you mean why you?”

“Like. Out of everyone you could have possibly gone for; it was me.” Misaki sat up, and felt guilty from Kanon’s disappointed face. “I haven’t been able to wrap my head around it.”

“Because I love how real you are.” Kanon sat up, and stared Misaki down. “From day one you did everything in your power to make sure I was okay; despite being younger than me. And then you started to make the effort to hang out with me and it just kept going. At first it was just you being nice, but slowly I was reading into every smile you gave me; when you made the effort to seek me out at school, when we’re backstage and you make sure I’m not nervous.

“So maybe to yourself, you’re average. But to me, you’re everything.”

Misaki opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. She was speechless; no one had ever said anything like this to her before. She figured that she would always blend into the background, and now here she was being told she was the centre of someone else’s world.

“I-“ She bit her lip and then shook her head. Instead she opted to move in to kiss this angel of a being she could call her own.

Kanon made a noise, but put her arms around her neck and leant back so they could fall on the bed together. She held Misaki in place as they broke apart, and the dark haired girl gave a smile finally.

“You are seriously way too good for this world.”

“And you’re just perfect for me, Misaki.”


	12. Sayo's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add this one after seeing more of this pairing around; it's quite cute and their dynamic works really well.   
> Even though this is attached to the first wave of one shots; this particular story takes place after the NSFW edition.

“And with that, we’re finally moved in.”

Hina and Sayo were always opposites in every regard; however once they became of age they agreed to move in together while they got onto their feet. They had moved into their parents smaller unit; still with enough space for themselves and others to stay over. It had been a while, but Sayo’s cold exterior to her sister’s existence had slowly faded. On occasion something would spark a change, but not enough to cause the rifts they used to.

Living together meant they were free to come and go; and that seemed to work quite well for them both.

Hina eagerly snatched the empty box up and swept it away with a cheer; their cookbook stand now set up and neatly formed for easy access. Sayo stood with hands on her hips, feeling a sense of satisfaction that they had finally achieved something together without too much bickering.

When Hina emerged back in however, she was on her mobile with a sly grin on her face and Sayo immediately knew she was hearing about someone else’s love life. The confirmation of her sister pushing for information about their previous night cemented that.

Relationships was something Sayo could never divulge with her sister without feeling that sense of jealousy and dread all at once. She had previously told Hina about crushes in the past; and soon afterwards with trying to confess the girl in question had always turned her down and said it was someone else. And that someone else was always Hina. Sayo had then learnt that if she was to fall for someone then she keep it to herself and confess before letting her sister know.

“Ahhh, Chisato is so bad at lying.” Hina commented and waved her phone around. “She tried to tell me that she was doing script work but I know she’s doing-“

“Seta Kaoru.” Sayo stated before clamping a hand over her mouth. “Stop doing that to me. I feel awful saying that.”

Hina laughed and leant on the counter. “Gotcha again! It’s not mean if it’s true though.”

“Perhaps, but the notion still makes me uncomfortable to say it. Considering she is also a good friend of yours.” Sayo fished out her own mobile from her jeans and gave a small smile. “Speaking of friend, Tsugumi has asked I meet with her after we finish here.”

“Which we technically are.” Hina’s smile widened. “So, are you sure Tsugumi is just a friend of yours? You guys spend so much time together and other than Roselia I don’t see you actively hanging out with anyone else.”

“Yes, that’s all we are.” Sayo was short as she moved to collect her bag as she walked out the door. “I’ll organise dinner on my way back.”

Hina watched her sister leave, and dialled another number. “Hey Lisa; I have something to ask about Sayo. I think she has a crush on someone.”

…

Sayo made sure she had made space for Tsugumi in her life. Their friendship had sparked from an innocent cooking class, followed by a shopping date. Soon thereafter they met up at least once a week to try out new cafes and restaurants around town. Soon they were meeting up as much as they could spare to watch movies together; stay up late talking and stargazing.

That was when Sayo looked at her a few months ago; and those feelings set in. The light in Tsugumi’s eye was that much brighter; her words sounded sweeter, and then Sayo knew she had hit that point of no return. She so far had been relatively good with hiding her feelings; even one night where she had felt Tsugumi touch her chest on accident and recoiled in many apologies. It made her fall that much harder if anything.

She had finally decided on confessing her feelings; she knew Afterglow would be finishing their rehearsal soon and she could probably catch them as they departed. She decided to hang around outside the café and relatively out of sight; she sent a text asking when they would be finished.

A response didn’t come. Which Sayo figured meant they were still in the middle. Which was fine.

But then she heard it.

Laughing.

Sayo decided to peak around the wall she was hanging out in front of, and she felt her heart plummet.

Hina was with Tsugumi and they were having a great time together. Exactly the same scenario played out many times before. There was no way this was a coincidence,  Hina had found out on her own accord this time and decided to take it away from her again.

Sayo balled a fist up, and grit her teeth before spinning around and storming off. She had to leave and get as far away from that place as possible. She didn’t care if anyone saw her; most people wee used to her wanting to be alone anyway.

She finally breathed out and came to a stop once she was further down the shopping district, and collapsed on a nearby bench. She checked her phone to see many a text from Tsugumi; most of them asking why she had run off without saying anything and then getting worried at the lack of response. How long had she run for?

“Are you alright?”

She snapped her head up to see Tomoe standing before her; folding her arms loosely. She breathed and gave a nod in response.

“I’m fine. Just…sister things.”

“Anything you want to get off your chest about?” Tomoe then sat down beside her. “You know I wont judge you.”

“Have you ever had someone to compete with regarding relationships?” Sayo said before adding. “Like you like someone and then there’s someone who always has to go for the same person?”

“I know exactly what you mean. And trust me it absolutely sucks at first to know they don’t want you. but you know what? It simply means they weren’t for you. and that there’s something much better waiting for you.”

Sayo relaxed her body and nodded. “I know. I just wish that this once that I would be a first choice. I have been reminded how uncharismatic I am my whole life without Hina adding to it by charming everyone I show interest to.”

Tomoe’s eyes flicked down to the screen constantly lighting up and looked back up once she saw the name. “I think in this case you shouldn’t worry too much? If I’m going in the right direction here-“

“Yes, it’s exactly how it is.”

“Then tell her.” Tomoe smiled and jiggled her hand in her pocket. “Ran is similar to you. Likes to have an order and has to do things preplanned; then she gets stuck with me. All I’m saying is planning things like this never works; let it come naturally. Fear the unknown but don’t hide from it.”

“I-thankyou for the advice.” She smiled and her eyes flickered down to the pocket jiggling. “So why are you here shopping alone?”

“Oh. Well…” A small box was produced. And then opened.

“Engagement ring? So soon?”

“Like I said.” The box was shut and stored away again. “Nothing like this is planned. I like to punch the unknown in the face.”

Sayo gave a smile in response.

…

Coming home to the house felt like she should be grateful; however Hina was sitting on the couch already and seemed eager to have her home. Sayo gave a groan and walked to the kitchen without a word.

“Are you okay?” Hina blinked a few times and waited for her sister to turn around. “Tsugumi said she saw you storm off and-“

“I was late to meet with Udag-Tomoe.” She responded flatly. She clicked her tongue and wrung the bottle in her hands, contemplating whether to leave or bring the situation up. She chose the latter; figuring if it was out in the open it could blow over quicker. “I was planning to meet Tsugumi; but you beat me to it. Like you always do.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Hina stood up and walked over to stand opposite the bench. “I just happened to run into her-“

“That’s how it always happens.” Sayo was curt; it helped her from getting to emotional. “How did you know it was her I was interested in? That today was when I was going to confess to her?”

Hina blinked a few times. “Just now? I didn’t know you liked her at all!”

“It doesn’t matter anyway. My chance is gone; just like the other times.”

“Sayo…” Hina moved around, and even with soft protesting she held her sister tightly. “I know that before it was my fault but trust me when I say that it’s in no way happening again! You need to go for it; trust me. Don’t give up now!”

“Hina-“ Sayo finally gave in and held her. “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions. I shouldn’t be making you feel bad for my weaknesses.”

Hina’s grip tightened. “As long as it makes you feel better about speaking about it I don’t care if it because of me. I just want you to be happy!”

They pulled away, and Sayo gave a small smile. “Thankyou. I promise I will come to you more often for things instead of wallowing in my own pity.”

“Good, good!” Hina winked. “Now we can get dinner and you can figure out your apology for little Tsugu.”

…

Lisa invited Sayo to join her in meeting Afterglow a few days later; Sayo felt like Lisa gave honest and true advice. And she hoped coming along unannounced would also be as good a plan as she had.  

When Sayo and Lisa came in; the members of Afterglow were already sitting down at a bigger table; Tsugumi instantly stood up and made her way over for a second spare chair. Everyone else there didn’t seem like Sayo was intruding. Lisa skipped past to get their order set up; much to the dismay of Moca.

“Tsugumi, may I speak to you for a moment?”

The brown haired girl gave a nod; pulling Sayo away from earshot of the group, who were all looking in anticipation. She bit her lip. “What happened the other day?”

“I apologise for my behaviour. I had planned to meet you unannounced but it seems like that wasn’t the wisest idea. I didn’t realise my sister was going to be there; we have had discretions regarding people in the past.”

“It’s fine.” Tsugumi was calm in her response. “I thought maybe I had overstepped the line the other week and it got to you-“

“No, of course not.” Sayo shook her head. “I didn’t respond because I was with Ud-Tomoe. She is good to talk to as a means to calm down. Hina and I also spoke and it’ll be fine now. We’re fine.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

Sayo felt her move closer; and upon instinct pulled her in for a hug, which was happily reciprocated.

“Tomoe-chin, she’s touching Tsugu; go get her!”

“I’m not a dog Moca!”

Sayo and Tsugumi broke away, both almost disappointed they had to. They both took seats just as Lisa came back with hers and Sayo’s drinks. She sat down beside Moca, who seemed to have been holding her breath the whole time and exhaled loudly.

“Ohhhh, about time you got here. I was about to die from lack of attention.” Moca commented as Lisa sat down with a laugh. “Ran is being mean to me.”

 “Awwww my poor little cream puff.” Lisa joked before giving her a kiss on the cheek. “You’ll have all the attention you desire tonight.”

“Yeah we know what that’s code for.” Himari commented with a smirk.

Sayo turned to look at Tsugumi, who was smiling at her already. She gave a small smile in response before turning back to the conversation.

“You’re just jealous you aren’t getting any.” Moca stated, hanging off Lisa like a cat on a couch.

Himari puffed her cheeks out. “I am not! I’m waiting for the right person.”

“A likely story.” Moca turned to Tsugumi. “Just ask Kaoru. I’m sure she would turn you into a beautiful swan in fifteen minutes-“

“Moca oh my god!” Tomoe cut in with a laugh. “Are you seriously giving out advice like that?”

Sayo shook her head; it was like being at home all over again. “I think that Udehara is within her rights to wait. I personally would like to form a deep connection and established relationship first. Solid foundations before rocking the boat.”

Tsugumi nodded in agreement. “Well put. And I feel the same way. Long story short; Moca stop talking.”

Moca fake pouted and nuzzled into Lisa. “See what I put up with? It’s worse when you’re not here.”

Sayo tuned out slightly as the rest began to move the conversation elsewhere; she noticed the way Lisa and Moca would whisper stuff to one another when they weren’t speaking to the rest of the group, and the way Lisa’s eyes sparkled just that little bit more when she looked at her girlfriend. She saw when Ran spoke; the look Tomoe gave her. She was completely and utterly in love with her and her eyes were almost dripping with that emotion; her mouth upturned in a goofy smile. Sayo then looked at Tsugumi; and she caught her breath.

The lights in her eyes; the softness of her smile…and it was in her direction. Sayo put a hand down between them under the table; and slowly she felt fingers entwining and pulling to sit her hand on a leg, and she knew her answer.

“Well, this has been; dare I say fun?” Himari was the first to excuse herself. “I’ll catch you all later, I have a mall I need to hit before closing time.”

“Yeah, Ran and I have dinner plans with her dad so we better get ready for that.” Tomoe ran a hand through her hair as they both stood. “Nice to see you again Sayo.”

“Likewise.” She responded calmly as they watched the three leave. Shortly later Moca and Lisa excused themselves and then Sayo was alone with Tsugumi. She felt a text; and quickly read Hina was letting her know the house would be empty. “Say, would you like to come back to my new place to have coffee?”

The younger woman nodded enthusiastically.

…

“Well, that wasn’t exactly talking…”

They were both in Sayo’s bed, staring up at the roof and breathing hard. Tsugumi held the sheets up to her chin; her face red and hair dishevelled. “I-it wasn’t a bad alternative though…I- I mean, it does make us hypocrites.” 

“Does it though?” Sayo turned her head to look over. “To our credit; we are very close. And this cemented what we already could see.”

Tsugumi gave a nod and moved onto her side to face the other woman. “You’re right! I guess we just decided to start in the middle of the book rather than the front.”

“Love cannot be planned.” Sayo sat up, holding the sheets to her chest. “But what can is who knows about this. And given the circumstances, it’s our private affair so private it will stay. However; I suppose that our relationship should be announced when asked next.”

Tsugumi sat up shortly after, and wrapped her arms around Sayo affectionately. “I hope that means what I think it means. Because I honestly was waiting and then got told that I should just go for it. I was going to try ask for us to become a couple because we’ve honestly just been dancing around for a while.”

Sayo blinked and looked at her. “I guess that is a fair way to look at it.” She turned so they could share a tender kiss.

“While we’re here, should we maybe ‘talk’ some more?” Tsugumi said with a shy grin.

Sayo complied by guiding her back down under the covers.


End file.
